Roda Kehidupan
by choco conaru
Summary: Masalah yang berawal dari rencana perjodohan yang membawa keempat remaja ini mengalami penderitaan dalam hidupnya. Menghacurkan berbagai macam hati, perasaan, cinta, sayang, kasih, serta persahabat yang sudah tumbuh sejak lama. (Pair akhir ada dibagian bawah. silahkan baca.) Chap 4 : Waktunya Dimulai.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : kayaknya kalo Naruto dkk itu punya Masashi Kishimoto sedangkan cerita ini punya choco deh.

**Warning** : gajelas, AU, typo,abal-abal, pasaran dan lain-lain.

**Pairing** : SasuSaku, NaruHina, SasuHina, NaruSaku (NO FLAME PAIR)

**Summary** : Masalah yang berawal dari rencana perjodohan yang membawa keempat remaja ini mengalami penderitaan dalam hidupnya. Menghacurkan berbagai macam hati, perasaan, cinta, sayang, kasih, serta persahabat yang sudah tumbuh sejak lama. Dan karena masalah itu 'dia' memilih bersahabat dengan dendam untuk membalas perbuatan yang sudah diperbuat oleh sahabatnya. Akan kah dendam dapat membuatnya merasa bahagia?

.

.

**DON'T LIKE PAIR DON'T READ!**  
**NO FLAME PAIR OK**

.

.  
**PROLOG**

.

.  
Sasuke Uchiha dan Naruto Namikaze adalah sahabat yang sudah dekat sejak mereka kecil. Mulai dari SD dan SMP tapi sayangnya saat mereka SMA mereka berbeda sekolah tapi itu tidak membuat mereka memutuskan hubungan persahabatan yang sudah lama mereka jalin.

Sasuke dan Naruto merupakan anak dari keluarga kaya yang memiliki kekayaan yang setara. Mereka sama-sama kaya, tampan dan jenius. Mereka pun sama-sama telah memiliki seorang kekasih dari sekolah yang berbeda.

Naruto Namikaze pemuda berusia 19 tahun memiliki rambut pirang, mata biru safir yang mempesona serta 3 goresan tanda lahir dimasing-masing pipinya. Memiliki sifat periang, ramah, baik dan seluruh sikap dan sifat positif ada pada dirinya. Naruto bersekolah di SMA Teitan dan telah memasuki tahap semester akhir. Memiliki seorang kekasih yang merupakan keturunan dari keluarga Hyuuga yang tidak lain adalah Hinata Hyuuga.

Hinata Hyuuga merupakan gadis manis, anggun, dan feminim yang berusia 18 tahun. Banyak orang yang menyukai gadis ini baik dari sifat ataupun sikapnya. Ciri yang diturunkan dari keluarga Hyuuga tidak lain adalah mata lavender yang terlihat indah dari seluruh mata yang ada. Sikapnya pun sama seperti Naruto sama-sama memiliki sifat positif hanya saja dia memiliki sikap pemalu dan lemah lembut. Hinata bersekolah tidak Satu sekolahan dengan Naruto. Jika Naruto bersekolah di SMA Teitan maka Hinata bersekolah di sekolah yang bernama SMA Konoha. Sekolah yang sama seperti sahabat Naruto yaitu, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha pemuda 19 tahun terkenal dengan sebutan The Prince Ice. Julukan itu melekat karena dia memang memiliki sikap yang agak dingin. Tapi biar pun bersikap dingin Sasuke masih memiliki banyak fans yang terus mengikutinya dan juga memiliki sikap sayang terhadap orang yang benar-benar dicintainya. Bersekolah ditempat yang sama seperti Hinata Hyuuga. Dan memiliki seorang kekasih yang bersekolah ditempat yang sama dengan sahabatnya, Naruto Namikaze. Yang tidak lain nama kekasihnya adalah Sakura Haruno.

Tidak seperti Hinata yang merupakan anak orang kaya Sakura justru merupakan gadis biasa yang tumbuh dari kalangan bawah. Sakura Haruno gadis 18 tahun. Cantik, tomboy, baik dan disaat bersamaan bisa menjadi gadis yang galak tapi mandiri dan itulah yang membuat Sasuke jatuh hati pada gadis musim semi ini. Bersekolah ditempat yang sama seperti Naruto dan merupakan teman sekelas Naruto tidak seperti Hinata dan Sasuke yang satu sekolah tapi tidak satu kelas.

Jangan tanya mengapa antara Naruto dan Sasuke bisa menjalin kasih dengan gadis yang berasal dari sekolah yang berbeda padahal mereka jelas berbeda sekolah. Ini dimulai saat sekolah Naruto dan Sasuke bersaing untuk pertandingan persahabatan antara sekolah mereka masing-masing sekitar 2 tahun lalu saat mereka kelas 1 SMA. Dan secara tidak sengaja mempertemukan Sakura dengan Sasuke dan Hinata dengan Naruto ditempat yang berbeda walau dalam lingkungan yang sama.

Sasuke mengetahui bahwa Hinata adalah kekasih Naruto karena Naruto sudah pernah memperkenalkan siapa Hinata padanya. Sedangkan Naruto belum mengetahui bahwa teman sekelasnya yang bernama Sakura adalah kekasih Sasuke karena setiap Naruto ingin diperkenalkan dengan kekasih Sasuke pasti Sasuke selalu bilang bahwa kekasihnya belum siap bertemu dengan orang yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke contohnya sahabatnya, Naruto.

Tapi lambat laut Sasuke terus menerus membujuk Sakura untuk diperkenalkan dengan keluarga Uchiha. Awalnya Sakura tidak mau tapi karena Sasuke terus memohon akhirnya Sakura pun menurut dan mengikutinya. Tapi rupanya orang tua Sasuke tidak menyetujui hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura dan justru mempermasalahkan perjodohan antara Sasuke dan gadis lain didepan Sakura sehingga Sakura harus menahan hinaan yang telah diberikan oleh keluarga Sasuke.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang dialami Sasuke putri keluarga Hyuuga pun mengalami hal yang sama yaitu perjodohan Hinata dengan pemuda lain. Awal masa pacaran Hinata dan Naruto memang mendapat restu dari kedua belah pihak tapi lambat laun entah karena apa keluarga Hyuuga justru menjodohkan putrinya dengan orang lain. Dan karena hal itulah membuat Naruto frustasi akan berita yang diberikan Hinata sehingga membuatnya melakukan kesalahan terbesar terhadap teman sekelasnya yang tidak lain adalah Sakura akibat terlalu banyak minum-minuman keras.

Karena kesalahan itu pula lah Sakura mengalami masa dimana dia belum siap untuk menerima takdir yang mengharuskannya hamil diluar nikah dan diusia muda. Dan kenyataan pahit itu harus diterima oleh Sasuke sang kekasih dengan amarah yang memuncak apalagi saat tahu bahwa Naruto adalah penyebab kehamilan Sakura. Saat tahu itu semua Sasuke memutuskan untuk membalas perlakuan Naruto terhadap Hinata dengan cara yang dia punya dan situasi yang mendukung semua itu terjadi.

Dan karena situasi itulah Sasuke mulai menjebak Hinata agar masuk kedalam perangkapnya dan tanpa Hinata sadari bahwa dia sudah terjebak dalam lingkaran hitam Sasuke Uchiha yang terus-menerus membuat hidup Hinata bagai dineraka.

Tiada kasih, tiada sayang, tiada cinta, tiada lagi kenangan manis dan semua itu telah tergantikan oleh kebencian, kesedihan, dan kemarahan yang menyelimuti hati antara mereka berempat. Semua telah berubah semenjak hari itu. Hari dimana keempat anak itu mengalami sebuah perubahan yang cukup mengejutkan yang terus saja berputar diatas sebuah roda kehidupan atau yang dinamakan Takdir.

Akan kah semua bisa kembali menjadi seperti dulu dan dapatkah waktu terulang kembali?

Tapi ingat kehidupan bukanlah sebuat kaset yang dapat diputar ulang berkali-kali dengan sesuka hati, kalau pun bisa diputar ulang pasti akan menemukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Kehidupan ibarat kau menulis diatas kertas putih yang sudah basah yang akan sulit dihapus dan mudah robek bila dihapus secara paksa.

Dan ini semua adalah cerita tentang mereka semua dalam menjalankan sebuah takdir dalam hidup mereka yang penuh dengan liku-liku yang kadang menemukan jalan buntu, jurang, serta kegelapan dimalam hari.  
.

.

.  
Bersambung,,,

.

.  
Hai semua datang lagi dengan saya. Taukan siapa saya. Yups saya Choco Conaru hehehe,,,

Kali ini fic Choco akan menceritakan kisah antara Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, dan Sakura yang terjebak dalam roda kehidupan yang cukup panjang diantaranya seperti yang diringkaskan diatas.

Disini awal cerita akan di buat dengan pair SasuSaku dan NaruHina dalam kondisi happy tapi setelah pair tersebut tertukar yaitu SasuHina dan NaruSaku plotnya akan berubah menjadi sad. Sedangkan untuk ending, belum ditentukan bisa saja sad atau malah happy end.

Oke sebelum Choco undur diri apakah ada pertanyaan?

Jika ada pertanyaan atau saran silahkan tanyakan atau sampaikan pada Choco ya, pasti akan Choco terima dengan senang hati.

Ok kalau begitu saya undur diri dulu. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Dan bila ada kata atau kalimat yang tidak enak dibaca mohon maafkan Choco ya.

Ok, see you next chap. Bye-bye  
(TTD : H¥₩¥).

Satu lagi Don't FLAME PAIR!  
Kalo cerita boleh lah kalo emang gak suka.


	2. Chapter 2: Pertemuan

**Disclaimer** : kayaknya kalo Naruto dkk itu punya Masashi Kishimoto sedangkan cerita ini punya choco deh.

**Warning** : gajelas, AU, typo,abal-abal, pasaran dan lain-lain.

**Pairing** : (chap 1) SasuSaku, NaruHina (NO FLAME PAIR)

**Summary** : Masalah yang berawal dari rencana perjodohan yang membawa keempat remaja ini mengalami penderitaan dalam hidupnya. Menghacurkan berbagai macam hati, perasaan, cinta, sayang, kasih, serta persahabat yang sudah tumbuh sejak lama. Dan karena masalah itu 'dia' memilih bersahabat dengan dendam untuk membalas perbuatan yang sudah diperbuat oleh sahabatnya. Akan kah dendam dapat membuatnya merasa bahagia?

.

.

**DON'T LIKE PAIR DON'T READ!**  
**NO FLAME PAIR OK**

.

.

**Pertemuan**

.

DUEGG

"Oh!"

WAAA,,,

"Tendangan Naruto meleseeet! Pertandingan persahabatan antara SMA Teitan dan SMA Konoha mendapatkan hasil seri dengan skor 3-3. Sayang sekali Naruto menendangnya kurang kuat sehingga bola yang ditendangnya meleset. Tapi kita ucapkan selamat untuk kedua sekolah tersebut yang di pimpin oleh Sasuke Uchiha dan Naruto Namikaze" suara dari wasit yang tidak lain adalah guru olahraga di SMA Konoha ini.

Dan setelah pertandingan tersebut berakhir kini seorang pemuda berambut pirang durian dan seorang gadis berambut ping panjang sedang berjalan dikoridor sekolah milik SMA Konoha. Mereka saat ini sedang bercakap-cakap tentang pertandingan yang belum lama ini selesai sambil berjalan menuju kantin sekolah ini.

"Haah! Aku lelah~" keluh pemuda pirang tersebut yang tidak lain adalah Naruto. Putra dari Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki.

"Berhentilah mengeluh Naruto. Aku bosan mendengar keluhanmu itu" ucap sang gadis bernama Sakura Haruno. "Itu Salah mu sendiri karena tidak bisa menendang dengan benar" lanjut Sakura.

"Jangan salahkan aku. Kondisiku saat ini sedang menurun tapi guru Kakashi tetap menyuruhku untuk ikut bermain dipertandingan ini" keluh Naruto lagi.

"Itu bukan salah guru Kakashi sendiri Naruto. Kau lah yang salah!"

"Kok aku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Suruh siapa kau jago dalam bermain bola. Padahal kau kan masih kelas 1"

"Itu bakat namanya Sakura bukan kesalahan. Aduh-" pekik kecil Naruto yang tiba-tiba memegang selangkangannya membuat Sakura menatap wajahnya heran.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar. Kau bisa kekantin duluankan?"

"Yasudah. Aku tunggu di kantin" ucap Sakura dan mulai melangkah menjauh. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruto pun langsung berlari tapi tiba-tiba dia berhenti ditempat.

"Aduh dimana toiletnya ya?"tanya Naruto pada diri sendiri sambil melihat kanan dan kirinya. Lalu tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri mata Naruto melihat seseorang yang berjalan di dekatnya.

"Permisi. Letak toilet dimana ya?" Tanya Naruto pada murid sekolah itu.

"Oh, kau mencari toilet?" Naruto mengangguk. "Toilet di sebelah sana. Lurus terus belok kanan dan sampai" ujar murid itu.

"Oh. Terima kasih" ucap Naruto dan berlari meninggalkan murid tersebut. Setelah Naruto pergi berlari murid tersebut tertawa kecil sambil bergumah pelan "hahaha,,, cari saja terus toiletnya disana padahal kan toilet ada dibelakangku. Ckckck, bocah bodoh"

"KIBA!" Suara seseorang memanggil murid yang telah mengerjai Naruto dan membuatnya berhenti tertawa. "Ayo semua sudah menunggu kita" lanjut murid itu.

"Iya aku kesana"

Dilain tempat Naruto masih saja terus mencari-cari letak toilet yang dimaksud murid bertato segitiga terbalik itu. Namun yang dia temui bukanlah toilet melainkan gudang. Terus berlari hingga tanpa sengaja Naruto menabrak seseorang gadis berambut indigo panjang, membuatnya jatuh menimpah gadis itu dan secara tidak sengaja pula kedua bibir mereka bersentuhan dan membuat mereka kaget terutama sang gadis.

Bukan hanya dibibir saja sang gadis yang bernama Hinata tersebut tersentak kaget tapi juga dibagian bawah sang gadis dapat merasakan sesuatu yang menekan miliknya. Keras dan besar, dan itu sukses membuat wajah Hinata memerah.

Setelah kedua orang tersebut sadar akan posisinya masing-masing Naruto pun langsung bangun dari atas tubuh Hinata sambil menahan malu. Untung lorong ini sedang sepi jadi tidak ada yang melihat kejadian tersebut.

"K-kau tidak apa?" Tanya Naruto gugup sambil menekan selangkangannya karena harus menahan hasratnya untuk ke toilet. Hinata pun mengangguk dengan muka merah menahan malu juga.

"Ano,,, apa kau tahu dimana letak toilet di sekolah ini?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Tangan Hinata pun terangkat dan menunjuk arah toilet sekolahnya dan berkata "toilet ada di sana" sambil menunduk.

'Sial! Aku dikerjai murid itu' batin Naruto kesal. "Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku. Dan maafkan aku karena menabrakmu" ucap Naruto dan langsung berlari menuju toilet yang sebenarnya.

Hinata yang kini sudah ditinggal oleh Naruto tiba-tiba merasa pusing dan akhirnya pingsan ditempat itu dengan wajah merah. Tenten yang secara tidak sengaja melewati tempat itu berhenti sejenak saat melihat sosok yang dikenalnya tergeletak pingsan. Merasa panik Tenten pun menoleh kesekitar tempat tersebut untuk meminta bantuan seseorang.

"SASUKE!" Teriak Tenten pada teman sekelasnya yang bernama Sasuke tersebut. Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya Sasuke pun menoleh dan melihat seorang gadis yang melambai kearahnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mendekati Tenten.

"Bantu aku dong. Tolong bawa Hinata ke UKS ya" ujar Tenten membuat Sasuke mendengus sebentar. 'Sudah lelah disuruh bawa orang ke UKS. Kapan aku istirahat?' Batin Sasuke dan tanpa banyak omong lagi langsung membawa Hinata ke ruang UKS.

Setelah mengantar Hinata ke UKS Sasuke pun pergi ke kantin untuk beristirahat sebentar dengan memakan atau pun meminum jus favoritenya. Tidak jauh dari tempat Sasuke kini gadis yang bernama Sakura sedang duduk disalah satu meja kantin dengan beberapa pesanan yang akan dia makan.

"Naruto mana sih? Lama sekali" keluh Sakura. "Lebih baik aku susul dia" ucap Sakura dan berjalan sambil membawa minumannya dan pergi dari kantin tersebut. Namun saat hendak ingin meminum jusnya sendiri jus itu tumpah keseragam sekolahnya karena ada seseorang yang menabraknya dengan cukup keras.

"HEI KAU, KALAU JALAN LIHAT-LIHAT DONG" ucap Sakura agak keras sambil membersihkan cairan jus yang tumpah keseragamnya, membuat seragam itu basah.

Melihat seorang gadis yang marah-marah membuat Sasuke menatap gadis tersebut dari bawah ke atas dan kebawah lagi. 'Gadis aneh!' Batin Sasuke saat melihat Sakura yang masih sibuk mengeringkan seragamnya.

"Kau dari SMA Teitan ya?" Bukannya minta maaf Sasuke justru bertanya hal yang tidak penting pada Sakura.

"Kau bodoh ya? Sudah lihat seragamku masih saja bertanya hal bodoh" ejek Sakura.

"Ck sudahlah. Dasar gadis aneh" ucap Sasuke dan mulai melangkah. Mendengar pemuda tersebut mengatakannya aneh Sakura pun menarik kerah belakang kaos bola Sasuke sehingga Sasuke berhenti ditempat.

"Kau bilang apa? Aneh?" Ujar Sakura dengan nada yang ditekan.

"Iya, aneh. Sudah lepaskan bajuku, aku ingin makan!"

"Tidak bisa. Kau harus mengganti minumanku yang sudah kau tumpahkan" ucap Sakura.

"Tidak mau dan tidak akan" balas Sasuke pada Sakura tanpa memperhatikan lingkungan sekitarnya yang mulai ramai melihat perdebatan mereka.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak akan aku lepaskan" ancam Sakura. Melihat situasi yang sudah mulai ramai Sasuke pun mencari akal untuk melepaskan diri dari gadis ping ini.

"Baik. Akan aku belikan kau jus pengganti. Tapi lepaskan aku dulu" ucap Sasuke.

"Serius?"

"Iya. Lepaskan tanganmu!" Sakura pun melepaskan kerah leher Sasuke dan tanpa disangka-sangka olehnya Sasuke justru melarikan diri darinya.

"HEY! AYAM BODOH JANGAN LARI KAU!" Teriak Sakura sambil terus mengejar Sasuke. Sasuke dengan lincahnya pun berlari dan berusaha untuk menghindar dari gadis yang dia bilang aneh tersebut. Dan saat di dekat UKS tanpa sengaja dia menabrak Naruto yang sedang berjalan dengan lega karena hasratnya sudah bebas lepas.

"TEME! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Tanya Naruto karena tiba-tiba ditubruk oleh Sasuke.

"Ada gulali (Sakura) manis yang mengejarku! Aku harus bersembunyi agar tidak terkena lengket (bogem)nya dia kalau aku masih ingin sehat (selamat)" ucap Sasuke dan langsung berlari lagi meninggalkan Naruto yang bingung sendiri.

"Gulali? Memang gulali bisa mengejar?" Gumah Naruto.

Saat hendak melangkahkan kakinya Naruto melihat pintu UKS yang terbuka lebar dan terdengar suara seseorang perempuan yang sedang bernyanyi dari dalamnya dan itu membuat Naruto penasaran. Dan memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam ruang kesehatan itu. Setelah Naruto masuk Sakura pun berhenti di dekat UKS dengan kepala yang menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari Sasuke.

"Kemana ayam itu pergi! Awas saja kalau aku bertemu dengannya lagi" ucap Sakura dan melanjutkan larinya.

Sementara Sasuke dan Sakura bermain kejar-kejaran beda dengan Naruto yang kini sedang mengintip ruangan tersebut. Dan dapat dilihatnya seorang gadis yang tadi sempat dia tabrak sedang duduk di pinggir kasur sambil menatap kakinya sendiri yang sedang bergoyang-goyang melayang diatas lantai.

'Manis' batin Naruto saat melihat gadis yang sempat ditabraknya.

"EHEM!" Suara teguran dari seseorang membuat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya kesumber suara dan membuat Naruto tersentak kaget mendengarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Naruto?" Tanya orang tersebut.

"Eh, hehe,,, guru Kakashi sendiri ngapain disini?" Tanya Naruto balik saat melihat guru olahraganya ada di dalam UKS ini juga.

"Aku habis menolong murid sini yang kakinya terkilir saat mencoba berlatih dengan murid sekolah kita. Kau sendiri sedang apa?" Ucap Kakashi sambil berusaha untuk melihat seseorang yang tadi dilihat muridnya.

"Bukan apa-apa kok" cegah Naruto pada Kakashi.

"Kau berbohong Naruto"

"Tidak-"

"Kalian siapa?" Tanya suara seorang gadis yang membuat Naruto dan Kakashi menoleh kesumber suara. Sang gadis pun memerah melihat pemuda pirang yang sempat menciumnya ada didepannya lagi dan sedang menatapnya juga.

"Oh, jadi ini yang kau lihat. Kau pintar memilih ya. Kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu bye Naruto" ucap Kakashi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"GURU!" Pekik Naruto. "Jangan dengarkan dia ya. Dia orangnya aneh" ucap Naruto untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"I-iya"

"Oh iya namamu siapa? Namaku Naruto, Naruto Namikaze" ucap Naruto sambil memasang senyumannya membuat gadis itu merona.

"Hinata, namaku Hinata Hyuuga"

"HEI KALIAN YANG DIBALIK TIRAI! BISA DIAM TIDAK AKU SEDANG ISTIRAHAT" teriak seseorang membuat keduanya tersentak kaget.

'Rasanya aku pernah dengar suara ini' batin Naruto dan membuka tirai penghalang secara perlahan.

"AHA! Kau rupanya disini" ucap Naruto saat melihat orang yang menempati posisi dibalik tirai tersebut. Sedangkan orang tersebut kaget lalu sesaat kemudian tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Hehehe,,,"

"Kau enaknya tertawa ya. Kau tau tadi aku sudah tidak tahan dengan keinginanku tapi kau malah mengerjaiku. Kau membuatku terasa ingin kencing dicelana tau" omel Naruto pada pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik itu yang tidak lain bernama Kiba. "Apa lagi saat,,," Naruto menggantung ucapannya dan melirik Hinata yang berada disampingnya. Menggeleng pelan untuk menghilangkan pikirannya Naruto mulai menatap kembali pemuda tersebut.

"Hehehe, maaf aku hanya suka melihat wajah bodohmu saat mencari toilet. Padahal toilet sudah jelas ada di belakangku hahaha,,," tawa Kiba membuat Naruto ingin menonjoknya."Oh iya, Hinata sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Kiba.

"A-aku tadi pingsan" ucap pelan Hinata.

"Pingsan? kok bisa? Kenapa?" Tanya Kiba membuat Hinata terdiam dan memerah bila mengingat kejadian memalukan tadi.

"T-tidak apa. Hanya pusing sedikit" jawab Hinata.

"Hei Hinata apa kau mau menemaniku melihat suasana sekolahmu ini? Mumpung teman-teman sekolahku belum pergi dari sekolah ini" Tanya Naruto pada Hinata agar bisa berbicara secara empat mata bersama gadis manis ini.

"Baiklah"

.

"Sial! Dimana ayam itu?" Ucap Sakura dibawah sebuah pohon besar dihalaman SMA Konoha.

"JANGAN AMBIL UANG KU" teriak sebuah suara dari luat gerbang sekolah Konoha membuat rasa penasaran Sakura muncul dan memutuskan untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi diluar pintu gerbang itu.

"Ck, cepat serahkan saja. Atau kalau tidak kau-"

"Akan aku bunuh" lanjut Sakura memotong ucapan seseorang yang sedang memalak anak SMP.

"Eh siapa kau?!" Ucap ketus preman tersebut.

"Aku? Menurutmu?" Ujar Sakura sinis.

"Jangan ikut campur urusan orang!"

"Hei jangan mentang-mentang badanmu besar aku akan takut denganmu ya. Kalau bisa lawan aku" tantang Sakura.

"Cih, perempuan tengik sini kau" ujar preman itu dan langsung menghampiri Sakura.

BUAGK BUGG BAAKK

"Oke, kali ini kau menang tapi awas kalau aku bertemu lagi denganmu" ujar preman itu dan pergi berlari.

"Wah kakak keren aku ingin seperti kakak" ucap anak yang telah ditolong olehnya.

"Tentu saja kau bisa sepertiku tapi kau harus berlatih lebih dulu dan jangan menggunakannya untuk menyakiti orang lain" ucap Sakura dan membuat anak SMP itu menatapnya dengan terpesona. "Oh iya siapa Namamu?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Namaku Moegi. Kakak siapa?"

"Sakura Haruno"

"Wah bunga Sakura dimusim semi. Cocok sekali dengan kakak yang sangat cantik ini" ucap Moegi.

"Terimakasih"

"Kalau begitu Moegi pulang dulu ya kak, dadah"

"Dah"

Setelah kepergian anak kecil bernama Moegi itu tiba-tiba Sakura mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggilnya tidak jauh dari sekitarnya. Mengalihkan pandangan Sakura dapat melihat sahabatnya sedang berlari menuju kearahnya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Sakura kau dari mana saja, aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Guru Kakashi dan yang lain sudah siap-siap untuk kembali kesekolah kita. Jadi kita harus mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuk sekolah ini" ucap gadis berambut pirang kuncir kuda, Ino.

"Hehe maaf tadi aku habis menolong anak SMP yang sedang dipalak" ucap Sakura dengan cengirannya melupakan fakta bahwa sebenarnya dijuga tengah mengejar Sasuke.

"Yasudah ayo guru Kakashi sudah menunggu" aja Ino.

"Iya" ucap Sakura mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Ino. 'Sepertinya ada yang aku lupakan. Tapi apa ya?' Batin Sakura sambil mengikuti Ino. 'Akh sudahlah' lanjut Sakura dan berjalan menjauh tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang terus memperhatikannya dari atas pohon besar sambil duduk santai melihat kejadian yang sempat terjadi.

"Sakura Haruno. Nama yang cocok. Menarik" gumah seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Sasuke Uchiha dari atas pohon.

.

"NARUTO!" Teriak Sakura saat melihat Naruto sedang berjalan bersama dengan seorang gadis manis di sekitar halaman Konoha. Merasa dipanggil Naruto pun menoleh dan dapat dilihatnya Sakura dan Ino yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto. 'Mengganggu saja' batin Naruto.

"Guru Kakashi menyuruh kita bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke Teitan" ujar Ino. "Wah tidak ku sangka kau bisa mendapatkan perempuan juga Naruto. Seleramu bagus juga" ujar Ino meledek Naruto.

"Ck diam lah. Memangnya kau pikir aku ini lelaki yang tidak laku" ucap Naruto.

"Memang"

"Sudahlah kalian berisik" tegur Sakura. "Oh iya siapa namamu?" Tanya Sakura

"Naruto Namikaze"

"Bukan kau Naruto tapi gadis ini" ucap Sakura.

"Oh,,,"

"Namaku Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga. Salam kenal" ucap gadis lavender tersebut.

"Salam kenal juga, namaku Sakura, Sakura Haruno"

"Aku Ino Yamanaka" sambung Ino.

"Tidak ada yang menanyakanmu" ucap Naruto pada Ino.

"Biar week"

"Sudah kalau begitu ayo kita temui guru Kakashi dan yang lain. Mereka pasti sudah menunggu kita" ujar Sakura dan mendapat respon anggukan dari Naruto dan Ino. "Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ya Hinata, sampai jumpa lagi. Senang bertemu denganmu" ucap Sakura sambil bersalaman. Dan setelah itu mereka bertiga pun pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian.

.

Sore hari setelah pertandingan antar sekolahnya Sasuke saat ini sedang berjalan untuk pulang kekediaman Uchiha dengan berjalan kaki. Hari ini Sasuke sengaja tidak membawa mobil karena sedang malas. Dan saat di jalan secara tidak sengaja Sasuke melihat seseorang yang berlari dengan cepat sekali. Seseorang itu adalah gadis ping yang sempat menabraknya disekolah tadi.

Melihat gadis itu terburu-buru membuat Sasuke sedikit penasaran dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengejar dan mengikuti gadis yang bernama Sakura itu.

Sasuke terus mengikuti kemana langkah Sakura pergi hingga akhirnya Sakura berhenti di sebuah restoran. Lama menunggu Sakura yang belum keluar Sasuke memutuskan untuk melangkah lebih dekat. Tapi saat langkah pertamanya dimulai Sasuke melihat Sakura keluar dari restoran tersebut dengan memakai seragam yang berbeda dan membuat Sasuke mundur untuk bersembunyi lagi.

Setelah Sakura pergi dengan menggunakan kendaraan bermotor milik restoran tersebut Sasuke memutuskan untuk memasuki restoran tempat Sakura keluar tadi. Saat sampai di dalam restoran itu Sasuke menengok kekanan dan kiri mencari sesuatu. Saat melihat orang yang ingin ditemuin Sasuke mendekati orang tersebut.

"Kau pemilik atau manager restoran ini?" Tanya Sasuke pada orang itu.

"Saya manager. Ada yang bisa saya bantu anak muda?" Tanya sang manager.

"Apa yang dilakukan gadis berambut pink tadi?" Tanya Sasuke balik.

"Sakura maksudmu?" Sasuke mengangguk. "Dia pegawai direstoran ini"

"Sejak kapan?"

"6 bulan lalu saat dia baru lulus SMP"

"Kenapa dia bekerja di tempat ini?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Entahlah. Awalnya aku tidak mengizinkan anak yang sepertinya bekerja disini karena umurnya juga masih terlalu muda. Tapi dia tetap ngotot untuk bekerja disini dengan alasan kondisi kebutuhan ekonomi jadi aku terpaksa menerimanya dan ternyata dia anak yang rajin juga" jelas manager.

"Apa anda tahu alamatnya?"

"Iya. Kau mau?" Sasuke mengangguk. "Kalau begitu ikut aku" ujar manager tersebut.

Sasuke pun mengikutinya menuju ruangan sang manager dan mendapatkan alamat tempat tinggal Sakura. Saat hendak keluar dari restoran tersebut Sasuke menabrak seseorang dan membuatnya menjatuhkan alamat rumah Sakura. Saat hendak memungut kembali kertas itu rupanya orang yang ditabrak Sasuke pun menunduk dan secara otomatis membuat kedua mata yang berbeda warna itu saling berpandangan. Hitam dan Hijau. Serta kedua tangan mereka yang secara tidak sengaja bersentuhan untuk mengambil kertas tersebut.

"Kau kan? Yang tadi menabrakku juga di kantin Konoha kan?" Pekik Sakura saat melihat Sasuke. Dan mengalihkan pandangannya saat dirasakan tangannya digenggam seseorang.

"Hei lepaskan tanganku!" Seru Sakura dan membuat Sasuke segera melepaskan tangannya. Sakura pun menarik tangannya dengan sebuah kertas digenggamannya dan membaca tulisan di kertas itu.

"Hei ini alamat tempat aku tinggalkan? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku sampai kau meminta alamat ku?" Pekik Sakura saat kertas yang ada ditangannya bertuliskan alamat rumahnya. "Kau mau menguntitku?" Lanjut Sakura sambil menunjuk hidung Sasuke.

"Jangan mengacungkan jarimu didepan wajah ku! Kau tidak sopan" ucap Sasuke memegang telunjuk Sakura dan menurunkannya.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan kenapa kau menyatat alamat rumahku?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi rumahmu" jawab Sasuke sambil menegakkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Untuk apa?"

"Memangnya perlu alasan" ujar Sasuke datar.

"Tidak sih tap-"

"SAKURA!" Teriak manager restoran tersebut membuat Sakura berhenti berbicara dan menoleh. "Kau kalau sudah kembali cepat lah bekerja" lanjut manager tersebut.

"Baik pak" balas Sakura. "Sepertinya aku harus kembali bekerja. Kau pulanglah" ucap Sakura dan melangkah pergi namun langkahnya terhenti saat Sasuke menggenggan tangannya. "Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Aku ingin mengenalmu dan berbicara denganmu apa bisa?" Tanya Sasuke membuat Sakura berpikir sejenak.

"Baik tapi tidak sekarang. Lebih baik besok saat hari libur" jawab Sakura.

"Baik. Jam berapa kau bisa menemuiku?"

"Jam 9 di taman kota?"

"Ya sudah. Sampai jumpa besok" ucap Sasuke dan melangkah pergi.

"Iya"

.

Ke esokan harinya sesuai janjinya dengan Sasuke Sakura pun menunggu kedatangan Sasuke di taman kota sambil duduk dibangku taman.

"Maaf lama menunggu" ujar Sasuke saat sampai dihadapan Sakura.

"Tidak apa" ucap Sakura dengan memasang senyum.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita jalan sekarang" ajak Sasuke.

"Iya"

Selagi Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan-jalan tidak jauh dari tempat itu pula kini Hinata sedang duduk disebuah kafe yang berada di dekat taman. Duduk sendirian seorang diri sambil memperhatikan layar laptop yang berada di depannya dengan santai. Tapi saat sedang serius memperhatikan layar laptopnya tiba-tiba ada sebuah bunga mawar yang menghalangi pandangannya dan terpaksa membuatnya menoleh kearah orang yang iseng dengannya.

"Naruto?" Gumah Hinata Saat melihat siapa orang yang iseng terhadapnya. "Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Aku hanya mampir kesini. Kebetulan kafe ini tempat langgananku dan kebetulan sekali aku melihat mu disini dengan wajah yang serius sekali sambil menatap layar laptop itu"  
Ujar Naruto. "Memangnya kau sedang melihat apa?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Oh. Aku hanya sedang membaca cerita-cerita bikinan seseorang sejenis fanfic begitulah" jawab Hinata sambil menatap Naruto.

"Kau suka cerita fiksi seperti itu?"

"Ya. Kadang cerita fiksi lebih menarik bagiku dibanding dengan kehidupan asli" ucap Hinata memandang layar laptopnya. "Kesenangan, kebahagiaan, kesedihan serta konflik bisa kau temukan dalam satu cerita. Dan itu justru lebih menarik karena akhir dari permasalahan tersebut akan berakhir dengan happy end. Tapi ada kalanya kau juga mendapatkan sad end untuk permasalahan dalam konflik tersebut" ujar Hinata membuat Naruto menatapnya diam.

"Apa hidupmu tidak bahagia?" Tanya Naruto membuat Hinata tersenyum padanya.

"Hidupku bahagia sampai saat ini" ujar Hinata. "FF itu menarik untukku. Walau pun aku akan banyak berharap akan bisa seperti tokoh yang mendapatkan happy end dibanding sad end. Aah sudah lah kenapa ngomongin ini" lanjut Hinata.

"Oh iya ini bunga untukmu" ujar Naruto sambil menyodorkan bunga yang dibawa tadi.

"Untukku?" Naruto mengangguk. "Terimakasih. Oh iya kau kesini hanya untuk mampir atau apa?" Lanjut Hinata.

"Sebenarnya aku mencari teman ku direstoran tempatnya bekerja karena ibunya menyuruhnya untuk kerumahku. Tapi ternyata dia tidak masuk hari ini dan aku memutuskan untuk istirahat disini sebentar" ujar Naruto.

"Ibu temanmu menyuruhnya untuk kerumahmu?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Iya ibu temanku itu bekerja dirumahku sebagai pembantu dan saat ini ibunya ingin bertemu dengannya karena sudah lama tidak bertemu" jelas Naruto menjawab kebingungan diwajah Hinata. "Rasanya aku harus kerumahnya untuk bertemu dan mengajaknya kerumahku nanti" lanjut Naruto menghela nafas.

"Oh jadi begitu. Kau bekerja direstoran tersebut untuk membiayai sekolahmu sendiri sedangkan orang tuamu bekerja menjadi pembantu disalah satu rumah teman sekelasmu" ujar Sasuke pada Sakura saat berada ditepi danau yang indah di taman kota tersebut.

"Ya. Orang tuaku bekerja sebagai pembantu dirumah temanku dan membuat mereka harus tinggal disana agar tidak kelelahan bila harus pulang pergi hanya untuk bekerja ditempat itu. Aku juga yang memaksa mereka agar mereka tinggal dirumah majikkannya dan tidak mengkhawatirkan aku yang hanya tinggal sendiri di rumah kontrakkan" ucap Sakura sambil duduk ditepi danau dan melemparinya dengan batu-batu kecil.

"Apa kau tidak merindukan mereka?"

"Rindu? Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak merindukan orang tua sendiri. Tapi jika aku rindu pada mereka aku akan sering berkunjung kerumah temanku itu untuk melepas rinduku" ucap Sakura.

"Kapan biasanya kau mengunjungi mereka?"

"Biasanya seminggu sekali tapi bila jadwal pekerjaanku sedang sibuk aku akan menemui mereka sebulan sekali. Dan sudah 2 minggu aku belum menengok keberadaan mereka" kata Sakura.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita menjenguk orang tuamu" ajak Sasuke membuat Sakura menoleh.

"Maaf Sasuke aku tidak bisa mengajakmu bertemu orang tuaku" ucap Sakura dan melanjutkan acara melempar batunya.

"Ya sudah tidak apa aku tidak memaksa. Lebih baik kita jalan lagi, ayo" ucap Sasuke dan mulai melangkah bersama Sakura.

Dan pendekatan mereka telah dimulai dengan acara kencan antara Sasuke dan Sakura serta Naruto dan Hinata. Pendekatan yang dimulai untuk menjalin suatu hubungan yang baru dengan saling mengenal sifat dan sikap orang yang akan mereka ikat dalam sebuah hubungan bernama Cinta dari masing-masing pihak.

Hubungan kedua pasangan itu terus berlanjut hingga mereka resmi menyandang status sebagai sepasang kekasih hingga mereka kelas 3 SMA. 2 tahun sudah kedua pasangan itu menjalin hubungan baik dari pihak Naruto atau pun pihak Sasuke. Dan kini adalah hari dimana mereka resmi menjalin hubungan yang kedua tahun bagi mereka.

"Naruto! Kemari!" Panggil Sakura pada Naruto yang sedang duduk dibangkunya sambil memainkan ponselnya. Merasa di panggil Naruto pun menghampiri Sakura.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto dan duduk disamping Sakura.

"Tidak aku hanya ingin kau mengajariku tentang pelajaran ini. Kau mau?" Ucap Sakura sambil menunjukkan buku Fisikanya.

"Ya sudah sini" ucap Naruto namun saat hendak membantu Sakura tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada telpon masuk.

'Sasuke?' Batin Naruto saat melihat nama yang tertera dilayar ponselnya.

"Hallo ada apa Teme?" Ucap Naruto pada orang yang menelponnya.

'Dobe apa kau ada waktu? Aku ingin kau menemaniku untuk memilih sesuatu'

"Kau mengajakku kencan? Maaf saja aku sudah punya jadwal dengan My Hime"

'Dasar bodoh. Siapa juga yang mengajakmu kencan aku juga sudah punya jadwal dengan My Cherry. Aku hanya ingin kau menemaniku untuk memilihkan hadiah untuknya. Kau taukan aku bukan tipe yang romantis'

"Oh baik lah. Oh iya ngomong-ngomong tentang kencan bagaimana kalau kita double date? Aku akan mengenalkan my Hime padamu dan kau kenalkan kekasihmu padaku" ucap Naruto dengan suara yang lumayan berisik sampai-sampai Sakura harus menopang kepalanya saat mendengar obrolan Naruto tentang kencan. Mengingat kencan Sakura ingat kalau nanti malam dia akan kencan pula dengan Sasuke yang kini berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

"Ok. Aku tunggu kalian ditempat biasa kita" ucap Naruto mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke dan memasukkan ponselnya kedalam kantong bajunya lalu menatap Sakura yang sedang sibuk membalas pesan.

"Sms dari siapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dari my love"

"Kau punya kekasih? Kenapa tidak mengenalkannya padaku? Aku ingin tahu siapa lelaki itu" ucap Naruto antusias. "Bagaimana kalau nanti malam kau ikut denganku dan memperkenalkannya padaku. Sekaligus aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada sahabatku juga"

"Maaf aku tidak bisa" ucap Sakura.

"Oh ayolah"

"Tidak"

"Iya"

"Tidak"

"Iya"

"Akh sudah aku ingin ketoilet dulu" ucap Sakura dan melangkah pergi.

.

Malam hari yang dijadwalkan oleh Naruto sebagai acara doubel datenya bersama Sasuke pun telah tiba dan sekarang dia hanya perlu menunggu kedatangan Sasuke berserta kekasih sahabatnya yang akan diperkenalkan kepadanya.

"Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya saat melihat Sasuke datang. "Mana my cherry mu Teme?" Tanya Naruto saat Sasuke berada didepannya yang datang seorang diri.

"Dia tidak bisa menemuimu katanya dia masih malu bila harus bertemu dengan sahabatku" ujar Sasuke.

"Yahh, padahal aku ingin sekali melihat kekasihmu" ucap Naruto kecewa.

"Lalu mana my Hime mu itu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sebentar lagi dia datang" ucap Naruto dan melihat kearah belakang Sasuke. "Itu dia!" Ucap Naruto membuat Sasuke berbalik untuk melihat kekasih Naruto.

"Maaf terlambat Naruto. Eh,, Uchiha?" Ucap Hinata sambil meminta maaf pada Naruto dan berahli menatap Sasuke.

"Jadi ini kekasihmu?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto dan Naruto hanya mengangguk dengan cengiran diwajahnya.

"Oh iya Hinata kau mengenal Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto.

"Iya. Uchiha adalah teman sekelas sepupuku (Neji) dan sudah sering berkunjung kerumah untuk menemui Neji" jelas Hinata.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak usah mengenalkannya padamu Sasuke kalau kau sudah mengetahuinya" ucap Naruto.

"Hm. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu dia pasti sudah menungguku" ucap Sasuke dan mendapat izin dari Naruto.

"Yasudah. Lain kali bawa dia dan kenalkan padaku ya" ucap Naruto.

"Hm. Oh iya Hyuuga kau harus berhati-hati dengannya dia itu mesum. Kalau kau kenapa-kenapa lapor pada Neji saja, aku yakin Neji pasti akan membunuhnya hahaha" ucap Sasuke mengejek Naruto.

"Teme sialan!" Gerutu Naruto sambil melihat Sasuke menjauh. "Ayo kita jalan Hinata"

"Iya"

.

"Lama menunggu Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke yang langsung memeluk pinggang Sakura dari belakang dan membuat Sakura tersentak kaget.

"Tidak juga. Apa kau sudah memberitahu sahabatmu?" Ucap Sakura sambil merasakan kehangatan pelukan Sasuke.

"Ya. Dan dia kecewa karena kau tidak mau menemuinya"

"Maaf"

"Tidak apa. Aku punya hadiah untukmu" bisik Sasuke ditelinga Sakura.

"Apa?"

"Tutup matamu!" Pinta Sasuke dan langsung dituruti oleh Sakura. Sasuke pun melepaskan pelukannya sejenak dan merogoh kantung celananya dan memposisikan hadiah itu dihadapan Sakura. "Sekarang buka!"

Mendengar perintah Sasuke Sakura langsung membuka matanya dan dapat dilihatnya sebuah kalung yang berada dihadapannya. Tak bisa berkata-kata Sakura hanya memandang wajah Sasuke.

"Ini untukmu kau suka?" Tanya Sasuke tapi Sakura tidak berkata apa pun.

"Kenapa kau memberikanku kalung itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan sesuatu untukmu. Selama ini kau selalu menolak apa yang aku berikan padamu, sekarang terimalah" ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi aku tidak pantas mendapatkan apa pun darimu-"

"Kenapa kau selalu merendahkan diri. Kata siapa kau tidak pantas menerimanya? Aku mencintaimu dan apa pun yang aku berikan kau harus menerimanya"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa membalas pemberianmu"

"Aku tidak butuh apa pun. Aku hanya butuh kau. Dan kau mau menerimanya kan?" Meski ragu Sakura pun mengangguk dan membiarkan Sasuke untuk memakaikan kalung berlian bermata merah muda padanya.

Setelah memasangkan kalung itu Sasuke memeluk kembali pinggang Sakura dari belakang dan mengecup puncak kepala Sakura.

"Sakura ini hari jadi kita yang kedua kan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Iya ada apa?"

"Boleh aku meminta sesuatu darimu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Apa?"

"Mau kau menemui orang tuaku?" Ucap Sasuke membuat Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasuke di pinggangnya dan melangkah beberapa langkah.

"Aku belum siap"

"Kenapa kau selalu berkata belum siap? Kita sudah 2 tahun berhubungan tapi setiap aku mengajakmu untuk bertemu orang tuaku atau orang tuamu kau selalu bilang belum siap. Apa kau tidak serius menjalin hubungan denganku?" Ucap Sasuke memegang pundak Sakura.

"Bukan begitu. Aku serius padamu, tapi aku belum siap bertemu dengan orang tuamu. Kau tau kan aku bukan gadis kaya yang bergelimangan harta. Aku hanya gadis miskin yang beruntung karena bisa dicintai oleh pemuda sepertimu" ungkap Sakura

"Aku tidak peduli dengan derajatmu. Kalau kau memang mencintaiku kumohon ikut aku untuk menemui keluargaku" ujar Sasuke.

"Tapi-"

"Aku mohon" ucap Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura erat.

"Baiklah"

"Kalau begitu ayo kerumahku sekarang" ucap Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura untuk mempertemukannya dengan seluruh keluarga Uchiha.

.

.  
TBC

.

Naruto : woy mau kemana? (Teriak Naruto)

Sasuke : menemui keluarga Uchiha. Kenapa? Mau ikut?

Naruto : nemuinnya chapter depan aja

Sakura : memangnya kenapa?

Hinata : kita harus menjelaskan sedikit tentang cerita ini pada para raedrs-san dulu.

Sakura : oh iya! Kalau begitu siapa yang mau memulainya. Hinata kau duluan!

Hinata : baik. Yang pertama emm,,, mungkin tentang pairing. Bila kalian penggemar SasuSaku dan NaruHina kami harap kalian gak kecewa karena dalam fic ini pair tersebut lebih sedikit dibanding dengan SasuHina dan NaruSaku. Jadi fic ini akan berat ke pair SasuHina dan NaruSaku.

Sasuke : untuk genrenya,,, kami rasa bukan romantis untuk pairing SasuHina dan NaruSaku. Kalau pun ada itu kemungkinan hanya sedikit sebagai kedok didepan orang atau mungkin sandiwara dan pasti romantisnya akan sangat sedikit dengan pairing yang bersangkutan ini. Entahlah apakah diakhirnya akan ada cinta di antara pair tersebut atau tidak karena itu masih menjadi sangat rahasia antara kami dan authornya.

Naruto : untuk endingnya lah yang paling membuat kami pusing. Karena para raedrs sudah menanyakan hasil endnya duluan, Padahal ceritanya saja belum dimulai. Untuk endnya masih tergantung dengan alur cerita yang akan dimainkan entah itu sad or happy. Tapi intinya gak bakal ngegantung kok endingnya.

Sakura : yang terakhir tentang end pair. Banyak sekali permintaan tentang ending pair sehingga membuat authornya bimbang untuk menentukan pair siapa yang akan dipakai untuk end. Dan kata authornya hasil end pair masih belum ditentukan, apakah masih dengan pasangan NaruSaku dan SasuHina atau kembali ke pair sebelumnya. Tapi "KEMUNGKINAN" nya hasil akhirnya hanya akan ada 1 pair yang mendapatkan happy end dan 1 nya lagi akan berakhir dengan sad end. Entah itu siapa yang mendapat happy atau sad end diantara pair SS, SH, NH atau NS. Dan berharap saja pair kalian yang akan kepilih sebagai pair yang happy end.

Hinata : dan semoga pembaca bisa menerima bagaimana pun hasil akhirnya nanti, mungkin hanya segini yang bisa kami jawab dari beberapa pertanyaan yang sempat diberikan kalian pada kami. Apakah ada yang ingin ditanyakan lagi?

Naruto : kalau ada silahkan ditanyakan. Dan kami ucapkan terimakasih atas komentar dari kalian diantaranya adalah-

Sasuke : ** .777, rara chan, ailla-ansory, Niizuma Eiji, Mr. Acoustic, , Nadya Sabrina**

Sakura : **Kira-chan, Zainiyah Uchiha, Ms. taurus, myushi, Kensuchan, Nino, hinatauchiha69**

Hinata : **yuuki, lolita, GD, uchihahinata, saproanto, SHL, n**

Naruto : **NaruHina-Lover, Rikuma, Renia Nee-chan, Guest (anna), pororo90, Syuchi Hyu, **dan** Na'Vi Dendi**. Apakah ada yang tertinggal? Maaf jika ada yang kelupaan untuk disebutkan. (^_^)V

Sasuke : sepertinya sudah cukup sampai disini. Dan chapter depan baru akan dimulai awal dari permainan "Roda Kehidupan" yang akan kami mulai sebagai awal permulaan. Apa judulnya tunggu saja tanggal updatenya.

Naruto : dan kami harap saat membaca fic ini kalian bisa mengikuti alur permainan ini sambil membayangkan dan merasakan bagaimana bila kalian yang bermain dan berada seperti tokoh dalam fic ini. Seterah mau siapa yang kalian bayangkan karena dific ini kami berempat akan tetap ada dari awal sampai akhir.

HNSS : sampai jumpa chapter depan. Maaf bila ada kata atau kalimat yang kurang berkenang kawan. Nice to meet you!


	3. Chapter 3 : Awal

**Disclaimer** : kayaknya kalo Naruto dkk itu punya Masashi Kishimoto sedangkan cerita ini punya choco deh.

**Warning** : gajelas, AU, typo,abal-abal, pasaran dan lain-lain.

**Pairing** : (chap 2) NaruHina, SasuSaku, NaruSaku (NO FLAME PAIR)

**Summary** : Masalah yang berawal dari rencana perjodohan yang membawa keempat remaja ini mengalami penderitaan dalam hidupnya. Menghacurkan berbagai macam hati, perasaan, cinta, sayang, kasih, serta persahabat yang sudah tumbuh sejak lama. Dan karena masalah itu 'dia' memilih bersahabat dengan dendam untuk membalas perbuatan yang sudah diperbuat oleh sahabatnya. Akan kah dendam dapat membuatnya merasa bahagia?

.

.

**DON'T LIKE PAIR DON'T READ!**  
**NO FLAME PAIR OK**

.

.

** Awal**  
.

.

"Hinata malam ini kita mau kemana?" Ucap seorang pemuda yang saat ini sedang berjalan dengan seorang gadis manis yang telah menjadi kekasihnya selama dua tahun.

"Kemana saja asalkan bersama Naruto." Ucap gadis yang bernama Hinata.

"Oh iya Hinata aku punya sesuatu untuk Hinata loh." Ucap Naruto dan berhenti melangkahkan kakinya.

"Apa?"

"Ini." Ujar Naruto sambil menunjukkan sebuah kalung berbandul ungu muda kepada Hinata.

"Aku memilihnya sendiri loh. Kalung ini juga sama seperti punya pacarnya Sasuke hanya saja warnanya yang berbeda. Sini biar aku pakaikan." Ucap Naruto yang langsung mengarahkan matanya keleher Hinata.

Namun saat hendak memasangkannya gerakan Naruto tiba-tiba terhenti saat melihat bahwa Hinata sudah memakai sebuah kalung dilehernya.

"Kenapa diam Naruto?" Tanya Hinata bingung melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto.

"Kau sudah punya kalung ya?" ucap Naruto agak lesu.

Melihat wajah Naruto yang berubah Hinata pun melepaskan kalung miliknya sendiri lalu melepaskan bandulan miliknya dan mengganti dengan cincin yang ada dijari manisnya kemudian memasangkannya dileher Naruto.

Melihat Hinata yang memasangkan kalung kelehernya membuat Naruto diam tidak berkutik. Dan hanya bisa memandang wajah Hinata dalam diam.

"Kenapa diam?" Tanya Hinata. "-kalungku sudah kau pakai, sekarang aku minta kalung yang kau pegang ditanganmu kau berikan padaku lalu memasangkannya dileherku juga, sekarang!" Pintah Hinata dengan sedikit tertawa kecil.

Mendengar ucapan Hinata Naruto pun langsung mengikuti apa yang tadi di perintah oleh Hinata lalu berkata "jadi sekarang kita tukaran kalung nih." Sambil memasangkan kalung yang dia berikan.

"Ya. Anggap saja aku menitipkan hatiku padamu lewat kalung dan cincin itu." Ujar Hinata.

"Baiklah akan aku jaga kalung berbandulkan cincin ini sama seperti aku menjaga perasaanku padamu _Hime_." Ucap Naruto sambil menatap mata Hinata.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kau terlihat mesum jika menatapku seperti itu Naruto." Ucap Hinata menjauh dari Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya memerah mendengar Hinata mengatainya dengan kata Mesum.

"Aku tidak mesum! Kalau aku mesum aku akan langsung menerkammu saat ini juga." Elak Naruto sambil menatap Hinata yang menjauh.

"Oh ya, tapi kata Uchiha kau itu mesum dan aku baru saja melihat matamu yang berkata bahwa kau itu mesum." Ucap Hinata masih terus berjalan.

Tidak terima dikatai seperti itu Naruto pun diam-diam mulai bergerak untuk lari dan menangkap Hinata.

Namun sayang Hinata sudah tahu bahwa Naruto sedang berlari kearahnya dan itu membuat Hinata juga berlari menjauh dari Naruto.

"Naruto mesum! Naruto mesum! Naruto mesum." Ejek Hinata masih berusaha menjauh dari Naruto.

"Kemari kau _Hime_. Jangan lari dan jangan mengataiku mesum." ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum melihat kekasihnya seperti seorang anak kecil.

"_KYYYAAA_!" Pekik Hinata saat melihat Naruto sudah dekat dengannya dan membuat Hinata harus menambahkan kecepatan larinya.

.

Dilain tempat

Fugaku Uchiha selaku kepala keluarga di kediaman Uchiha dan ayah dari seorang Sasuke Uchiha ini sedang sibuk dengan pembicaraan yang sedang dibahas olehnya melalui telpon yang berada diruang kerjanya itu.

Entah apa yang dibicarakan oleh Fugaku tampaknya dia sangat senang dengan apa yang dilakukannya saat ini.

"Jika kau menerima tawaranku. Aku akan dengan senang hati membantumu. Apa kau bersedia Hiashi?" Ucap Fugaku pada lawan bicaranya.

"Akan aku bicarakan hal ini pada anakku dulu apa kau tidak keberatan?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan. Beritahu aku bila kau sudah memikirkannya matang-matang dan aku harap itu berita bagus." Ujar Fugaku lalu menutup telponnya kembali.

Dan bersamaan dengan terputusnya komunikasi lewat telpon tersebut salah satu dari pembantu rumah tangganya mengetuk pintu ruang kerja tersebut.

_TOK... TOK... TOK..._

"Masuk!" Ucap Fugaku. "Ada apa?" Lanjutnya.

"Tuan muda Sasuke ingin menemui Tuan dan Nyonya besar diruang tamu." Ucap sang pelayan.

"Ada apa dia ingin menemuiku? Biasanya dia langsung kemari." Ucap Fugaku. '-rasanya anak itu baru keluar sejam yang lalu.' Batin Fugaku sambil menatap jam ditangannya.

"Entahlah Tuan. Tuan muda Sasuke pun membawa seorang gadis kerumah ini juga. Saya rasa Tuan muda Sasuke ingin memperkenalkannya pada Anda." Jelas pelayan itu.

"Kalau begitu panggil Nyonya besar dan suruh keruang tamu segera." Perintah Fugaku.

"Baik Tuan."

Setelah sang pelayan pergi Fugaku pun bergegas turun menuju ruang tamu. Ruang yang digunakan Sasuke untuk memperkenalkan seseorang kepadanya.

"Ayah!" Ucap Sasuke saat melihat sang ayahnya sudah turun dari ruang kerjanya.

Sakura yang melihat kehadiran ayah Sasuke pun langsung berdiri dan bersikap hormat padanya.

Melihat seseorang yang asing baginya Fugaku hanya bisa melihat penampilan anak berambut ping itu dari atas sampai bawah.

'Cantik dan bagus.' Batin Fugaku menilai penampilan Sakura.

Selagi Fugaku menilai penampilan Sakura tidak lama kemudian Mikoto, ibu dari Sasuke pun memasuki ruang tamu sambil menatap Sakura.

"Siapa dia Sasuke?" Tanya Mikoto menatap Sakura.

"Ibu, ayah perkenalkan ini kekasihku." Ucap Sasuke memperkenalkan Sakura.

Mendengar anaknya berucap seperti itu Fugaku langsung berkata "siapa namamu?" sambil duduk disofa tamu.

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno, Tuan."

"Nama yang cocok." Puji Mikoto.

"Terima kasih Nyonya."

"Oh iya apa pekerjaan orang tuamu Sakura?" Tanya Fugaku lagi.

"Orang tua saya bekerja sebagai pembantu." Jawab Sakura jujur. Mikoto yang mendengar jawaban Sakura terdiam sejenak.

"Apa kau bekerja?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Iya. Saya bekerja disebuah restoran sebagai pelayan."

"Heh, pelayan ya?" Ucap Fugaku dengan nada mengejek. "-lalu apa maksudmu membawa dia kemari Sasuke?" Tanya Fugaku pada Sasuke.

"Aku ingin memperkenalkan Sakura pada ayah dan ibu bahwa dia adalah kekasihku. Apa ayah dan ibu tidak keberatan bila aku menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura?"

"Tentu saja tidak,,,." Ucap Mikoto dengan senyum diwajahnya membuat Sasuke dan Sakura senang.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sasuke meyakinkan jawaban sang ibu.

"Tentu saja kami tidak keberatan bila kalian mengakhiri hubungan kalian saat ini juga." Ucap Mikoto dengan raut wajah yang berubah datar dan membuat Sasuke serta Sakura bagai disambar petir.

"Apa maksud ibu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Maksudnya kalian harus memutuskan hubungan kalian saat ini juga." Ucap Fugaku menjelaskan maksud Mikoto.

"Kau pikir karena dia cantik ayah dan ibumu akan dengan mudah menerima anak seorang pembantu seperti dia masuk kedalam lingkungan keluarga Uchiha? Jangan harap dia bisa masuk dengan mudah." Lanjut Fugaku pedas dan membuat hati Sakura terasa sesak.

"Ayah kenapa ayah bicara seperti itu?"

"Kenyataan Sasuke. Kita keluarga Uchiha yang terhormat haruskan menerima seorang pelayan masuk dan bersanding dengan seorang putra raja." Ucap Mikoto pada Sasuke.

"Dan kau gadis kampung! Apa kau tidak sadar dengan statusmu itu! Kau pikir kau sudah pantas bersama dengan anak kami? Sadar dirilah. Kau hanya anak pembantu dan pekerjaanmu hanya seorang pelayan." Ujar ketus Mikoto membuat air mata Sakura menetes.

"IBU!"

"DIAM SASUKE!" Bentak Mikoto balik. "Kau sudah berani membentak ibumu hah? Oh ibu tahu pasti ini semua karena perempuan ini."

"Jangan menuduh dia ibu."

"Hey apa yang kau inginkan dari Sasuke? Status? Harta atau,,, uang?" Ucap Mikoto mengabaikan ucapan Sasuke. "-oh mungkin kau menginginkan semuanya." Lanjut Mikoto.

"Ibu kenapa ibu menuduh Sakura seperti itu? Bukan Sakura yang mendekati aku tapi aku yang mendekatinya." Bela Sasuke.

"Sudahlah jangan membelanya." Ujar Fugaku. "-ayah tau perempuan miskin seperti dia hanya ingin derajatnya menjadi tinggi. Apalagi bila bertemu dengan keluarga yang kaya raya seperti kita." Lanjut Fugaku.

"Oh iya mungkin kau juga harus tahu bahwa sebenarnya Sasuke sudah memiliki pendamping hidup yang bibit dan bobotnya jelas serta dari keluarga yang terpandang." Tambah Fugaku lagi dengan menatap Sakura.

"APAA! Ayah bilang pendamping hidup?" Pekik Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Iya. Kau akan kami jodohkan dengan anak dari teman bisnis ayah di perusahaan."

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU DENGAN GADIS MANA PUN! AKU HANYA INGIN DENGAN GADIS INI. AKU HANYA INGIN DENGAN SAKURA." Tolak Sasuke dengan berteriak.

"JANGAN MEMBANTAH SASUKE!"

"DAN JANGAN MENGATUR URUSAN PENDAMPING HIDUPKU DENGAN SIAPA PUN KARENA AKU YANG BERHAK MEMILIH SIAPA YANG PANTAS!"

"KAU SUDAH MULAI MEMBANGKANG SASUKE!"

"AYAH-"

"DIAAM!" Teriak Sakura dengan air mata yang mulai turun karena melihat pertengkaran Fugaku dan Sasuke yang berusaha untuk membelanya.

"Ibu dan ayahmu benar. Aku memang tidak pantas untukmu. Seharusnya aku sadar kalau anak seorang pembantu sepertiku tidak pantas dengan pemuda sepertimu. Kalau kedua orang tuamu sudah memilih lebih baik kau ikuti pilihan kedua orang tuamu." Ujar Sakura sedih. "Maaf lebih baik aku pergi." Kata Sakura dan terus berlari.

"SAKURA TUNGGU!" Teriak Sasuke tapi tidak dihiraukan oleh Sakura dan karena itu Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengejarnya. Namun suara seseorang mencegahnya.

"Mau kemana kau?" Ucap Fugaku datar.

"Bukan urusan kalian."

"Kami orang tuamu jadi kami berhak tahu." Kata Mikoto.

"Kalian hanya orang tuaku bukan Tuhan yang berhak mengatur atau menentukan apa yang aku inginkan." Ucap Sasuke dan langsung berlari mengejar Sakura.

"Anak itu!" Geram Fugaku kesal.

.

"Hahaha kena kau _Hime_. Mau lari kemana lagi heh?" Ucap Naruto yang langsung memeluk Hinata dari belakang. Merasa dipeluk tiba-tiba Hinata pun terkaget.

"Naruto lepaskan malu tahu." ucap Hinata dalam pelukan Naruto yang saat ini berada didekat sebuah danau yang indah dan ramai karena dikunjungi oleh banyak orang.

"Kenapa malu? Mereka saja tidak tahu malu saat berciuman ditempat seperti ini. Lihatlah itu." ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk sepasang kekasih yang sedang bercumbu didekat sebuah pohon.

Melihat pasangan tersebut membuat Hinata malu dan memerah.

"Aku mau seperti itu boleh?" Ucap Naruto manja ditelinga Hinata.

"Eh? Tapi-"

"Sekali saja." Pinta Naruto dan melepaskan pelukannya lalu membalik badan Hinata.

"Terakhir dan pertama kali aku dapat saja saat 2 tahun lalu dan itu juga secara tidak sengaja" lanjut Naruto.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto Hinata hanya terdiam dengan wajah merona dipipinya lalu dengan malu dia menatap wajah Naruto.

"Tenang aku tidak meminta lebih kok." Ucap Naruto.

Setelah berkata seperti itu Naruto pun perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Hinata. Melihat jarak yang Naruto coba hapus Hinata pun memejamkan matanya.

Semakin lama semakin sempit jarak diantara mereka namun sebelum semua itu terjadi tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menabrak tubuh Naruto hingga membuatnya jatuh ketanah.

"Aduhh~! Sakit." Keluh Naruto.

"Naruto kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Iya. Hanya saja bokongku sakit." Ucap Naruto seraya bangkit dari duduknya dibantu oleh Hinata. "Siapa sih yang lari-larian malam-malam begini?"

"Sudahlah lagi juga orangnya sudah pergi jauh." Ucap Hinata.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku mau yang tadi." Rajuk Naruto. Sambil memegang wajah Hinata dan menariknya namun lagi-lagi...

"_DOBE_!" Ada seseorang yang mengganggunya.

"Arrrgghh,,," geram Naruto dan menatap orang yang memanggilnya. "Apa _Teme_?! Kau menggangguku." Omel Naruto pada orang itu saat orang itu berdiri tepat didepannya.

"Apa kau melihat ada yang berlari lewat sini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak." Jawab ketus Naruto.

"Sepertinya orang yang kau cari berlari kearah sana." Ucap Hinata sambil menunjuk sebuah jalan. "Tadi Naruto sempat ditabrak oleh orang itu."

"Ya, dan orang itu langsung melarikan diri." Lanjut Naruto dengan wajah kesal.

Tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih Sasuke pun langsung berlari menjauh dari Naruto dan Hinata.

"Cih, orang itu langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih." Ucap Naruto.

"Sudahlah. Mungkin dia sedang terburu-buru dan sepertinya aku harus pulang segera. Ayah bisa saja marah kalau aku pulang lebih dari jam 10." Ucap Hinata sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Tapi aku belum dapat apa-apa." Ujar Naruto cemberut.

"Kapan-kapan saja ya."

"Serius?"

"Iya."

"Ya sudah ayo" kata Naruto menarik tangan Hinata.

.

"SAKURAA TUNGGU AKU!" Teriak Sasuke sambil mengejar Sakura.

"JANGAN IKUTI AKU! ORANG TUAMU BENAR AKU TIDAK PANTAS UNTUKMU."

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI YANG AKU INGINKAN HANYA BERSAMA DENGANMU." Ucap Sasuke dan menangkap pergelangan tangan Sakura dan langsung memeluknya.

"Maaf bila perkataan orang tuaku menyinggung atau menyakiti hatimu."

"Tidak apa. Perkataan orang tuamu benar seharusnya aku sadar akan posisiku yang jauh darimu." Ucap Sakura masih dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Lebih baik kita akhiri hubungan ini. Ayahmu sudah mencarikan gadis lain yang lebih baik dariku." Ucap Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan pergi berlari.

"SAKURAA!" Panggil Sasuke dengan suara yang keras membuat Sakura berhenti dijarak 5 meter.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI DENGAN PILIHAN AYAH. KARENA YANG AKU INGINKAN HANYA KAU. KAU SATU-SATUNYA GADIS YANG AKU INGINKAN UNTUK TETAP BERADA DISAMPINGKU SETERUSNYA." Ujar Sasuke dengan emosi.

Tanpa perlu membalas ucapan Sasuke Sakura pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri.

.

"Nah sepertinya kita sudah sampai. Masuklah sebelum ayahmu marah-marah." Ucap Naruto dan dijawab anggukan oleh Hinata. "-kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa."

"Iya. Hati-hati dijalan." Ucap Hinata pada Naruto.

Setelah Naruto menghilang dari pandangannya Hinata pun memasuki kediaman Hyuuga.

"Aku pulang!" Ucap Hinata saat memasuki pintu rumahnya.

"Lalu apa yang paman ingin lakukan?" Suara seorang pria (Neji) dari arah ruang keluarga terdengar diindra pendengaran Hinata saat memasuki rumahnya.

Dengan perlahan membuat langkah Hinata menuju kesumber suara tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Kalau sampai banyak perusahan yang menarik kembali saham yang telah mereka tanam di perusahaan kita bisa-bisa kita mengalami kebangkrutan." Ujar Hiashi sambil mencengkram kepalanya sendiri.

"Apa paman tidak punya cara yang lain?" Tanya Neji yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Ada. Tapi paman takut bila Hinata tidak mau dengan apa yang paman lakukan."

"Kenapa denganku?" Tanya Hinata pada ayahnya saat mendengar sang ayah yang menyebut namanya.

"Kapan kau pulang Hinata?" Tanya Hiashi.

"Baru saja. Apa ayah ada masalah?" Tanya Hinata namun dijawab hening oleh Hiashi dan Neji.

"Jangan menyembunyikannya dariku. Ayah tadi menyebut namaku dan aku dengar itu. Bila ayah punya masalah dan aku bisa membantu, ayah bisa mengatakannya. Aku pasti akan membantu bila aku bisa." Lanjut Hinata.

"Sebenarnya perusahaan kita sedang mengalami konflik dengan salah satu perusahaan lain sehingga perusahaan tersebut membuat banyak pengusaha yang bekerja sama dengan kita menarik kembali saham mereka." Jelas Hiashi.

"Tapi ada satu perusahaan yang mau menanam modalnya hingga 85% kedalam perusahaan kita asalkan ayah harus,,," Hiasi menghentikan ucapannya.

"Harus apa ayah?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Ayah harus menikahkan kau dengan anak pemilik perusahaan itu." Ucap Hiashi tidak enak.

"APAA! MENIKAH." Pekik Hinata.

"Iya. Jika ayah mau menerima tawaran tersebut ayah harus menikahkan putranya dengan kau. Tapi bila tidak nasib perusahaan akan menurun derastis atau parahnya akan bangkrut." Ujar Hiashi.

"Semua tergantung pilihanmu Hinata. Ayah tidak akan memaksakan kehendakmu. Apa lagi ayah tahu kau sangat mencintai Naruto."

"Aku ingin ke kamar dulu." Ucap Hinata yang langsung meninggalkan ruang keluarga.

"Sepertinya Hinata sedang memikirkan penawaran yang paman ucapkan tadi." Ucap Neji.

"Ya dan kuharap dia bisa mempertimbangkannya baik-baik."

"Memang perusahaan mana yang mau menanam modalnya sebesar itu?" Tanya Neji.

"Perusahaan milik Uchiha. Keluarga terkaya nomor satu sebelum keluarga Namikaze."

"Lantas siapa yang akan dinikahkan dengan Hinata?"

"Anak kedua dari keluarga Uchiha." Jawab Hiashi

"Sasuke?"

"Iya." Jawab Hiashi dan akhirnya membuat suasana menjadi hening.

.

"_Ting ting tiring ting ting_." Suara kecil Naruto mainkan untuk membuat suasana tidak sepi saat dia sedang berjalan seorang diri.

Namun langkahnya terhenti saat dia melihat seorang gadis yang duduk dipinggir danau seorang diri. Gadis yang dia kenal sebagai teman sekelasnya sekaligus anak dari seseorang yang bekerja dirumah orang tuanya.

"Sakura?" Panggil Naruto pada seseorang itu dan membuat orang tersebut menoleh dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kau kenapa?" Ucap Naruto kaget saat melihat Sakura menangis dan memutuskan untuk mendekatinya.

Saat didekati Sakura tidak menjawab dia hanya diam menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lipatan kakinya yang dia peluk dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto yang kini ada disamping Sakura. Dan Sakura pun hanya menggeleng menandakan bahwa dia tidak ingin bercerita apa pun pada orang lain.

"Yasudah kalau kau tidak mau bercerita apa pun padaku tidak apa. Tapi jangan menangis seperti itu lebih baik ikut aku ke rumah. Ibumu pasti senang kalau melihatmu. Lagi pula minggu ini kau belum menemuinya kan?" Ajak Naruto berusaha untuk mengahlikan perhatian Sakura.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto Sakura pun hanya bisa mengangguk menyetujui ajakan Naruto dan membiarkan tangannya terus dituntun menuju kediaman Namikaze. Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Naruto Sakura hanya terdiam.

"IBU AKU PULANG!" Teriak Naruto saat menginjakkan kakinya di dalam rumahnya yang begitu mega sama seperti rumah Sasuke. Walau pun rumah Sasuke lebih besar darinya.

"Tuan muda?Sakura?" Panggil seseorang membuat Naruto dan Sakura menoleh kesumber suara.

"IBU?" Pekik Sakura dan berlari menuju ibunya.

"Bibi Mebuki ibu kemana?" Tanya Naruto pada orang yang berada dipelukan Sakura.

"Tuan dan Nyonya besar sedang keluar sebentar Tuan muda."

"Sudah aku bilang jangan memanggilku Tuan muda. Panggil saja Naruto bi." Ucap Naruto pada Mebuki.

"Tapi Tuan muda majikan saya."

"Tidak apa. Justru aku risih bila bibi memanggilku seperti itu."

"Baiklah Tuan muda Naruto."

"BIBI." Kata Naruto dengan nada penekanan.

"Baik Naruto."

"Aku ingin istirahat dikamar, jika ibu dan ayah pulang bilang saja aku sudah tidur." ucap Naruto pada Mebuki dan dibalas dengan anggukan.

"Oh iya Sakura lebih baik kau menginap disini. Ini sudah malam tidak baik seorang gadis malam-malam berkeliaran." Ujar Naruto pada Sakura.

"Iya." Balas Sakura yang sudah mulai membaik.

"Kau gunakan saja kamar yang ada. Kalau kau tidak mau kau bisa menggunakan kamar yang sama denganku dan kita bisa berbagi ranjang bersama hahaha,,,." Ucap Naruto bermaksud menggoda Sakura.

"Jangan harap aku mau satu ranjang denganmu!" Ucap Sakura sedikit marah mendengar godaan Naruto. Namun Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawaan.

.

Pagi menjelang dan menandakan hari baru sudah dimulai kembali. Kini di kediaman Hyuuga sedang melakukan kegiatan rutinnya yaitu makan bersama dengan anggota keluarga.

Saat berada dimeja makan tidak ada satu pun anggota keluarga yang diizinkan berbicara atau pun mengobrol saat sedang makan terkecuali bila mereka sudah selesai makan. Dan saat ini keluarga Hyuuga pun sudah selesai makan bersama.

"Hinata ayah ingin bicara denganmu sebentar." Ucap Hiashi saat melihat anak pertamanya bangkit dari kursi yang diduduki oleh putrinya. Mendengar ayahnya ingin berbicara Hinata pun kembali duduk dibangkunya.

"Ada apa ayah?"

"Ayah tahu kau masih memikirkan pembicaraan kita yang semalamkan." ucap Hiashi sedangkan Hinata hanya diam menunduk.

"Ayah tidak akan memaksamu untuk menerima tawaran itu jika kau memang tidak menginginkannya. Ayah masih bisa berusaha sekuat tenaga ayah jadi jangan murung seperti itu, ayah menyayangimu Hinata."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan perusahaan ayah?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ayah akan meminta bantuan pada teman ayah yang berada di kota Suna agar mau membantu ayah dan karena itu ayah akan pergi selama beberapa bulan kedepan. Kau tidak keberatan?"

"Jika memang ayah yang menginginkannya aku hanya bisa setuju saja. Kapan ayah berangkat?" Tanya Hinata.

"Siang ini."

"Kenapa mendadak sekali?" Tanya Hinata kaget.

"Ayah tidak bisa membuang-buang waktu lagi ini demi keluarga kita sendiri."

"Maaf aku tidak bisa membantu ayah."

"Tidak apa-apa ayah mengerti. Apa sekarang kalian mau membantu ayah membereskan barang-barang ayah?" Ujar Hiashi pada kedua anaknya dan keponakannya.

"Aku mau membantu." Ucap Hanabi.

"Aku juga." Kata Hinata.

"Hn. Aku juga." Sambung Neji.

Dan sekarang keluarga Hyuuga pun sedang melakukan kegiatan beres-beres untuk kepergian Hiashi ke kota Suna.

Setelah selesai membereskan perlengkapan sang ayah akhirnya mereka semua menuju bandara untuk keberangkatan Hiashi.

"Neji tolong jaga Hinata dan Hanabi selama aku tidak ada."

"Baik paman."

"Hanabi dan Hinata ayah pergi dulu. Doakan ayah agar berhasil." ucap Hiashi sambil mencium sayang pipi Hinata dan Hanabi sebelum pergi.

"Iya. Hati-hati dijalan." kata Hinata.

Dan dengan berkata seperti itu Hiashi pun pergi menuju pesawat yang dia pesan. Meninggalkan Hinata, Hanabi dan Neji.

"Ayo kita pulang Hanabi, Hinata." ajak Neji.

"Iya."

"Sepertinya aku tidak pulang dulu Naruto mengajakku untuk membeli sesuatu." ucap Hinata.

"Yasudah. Kapan Naruto menjempunmu?" Tanya Neji.

"Sebenta-"

"_HIME_!" Teriak seseorang membuat Hinata menoleh.

"Itu dia?" Ujar Hinata menunjuk Naruto yang berjalan semakin dekat.

"Hei Neji, Hanabi." tegur sapa Naruto. "Maaf aku tidak bisa datang lebih awal." ucap Naruto pada Hinata.

"Tidak apa. Kak Neji aku pergi dulu."

"Iya hati-hati"

.

"Hei _Hime_ kita makan dulu yuk, aku lapar. Sudah sejam kita jalan terus." Ucap Naruto.

"Ya sudah ayo. Eh? tunggu dulu." Ucap Hinata yang berhenti melangkah saat merasakan getaran dari ponselnya dan melihat sebuah nama tertera dilayar ponselnya

"Halo kak Neji ada apa?"

'Hinata kau dimana?'

"Aku di departemen store bersama Naruto. Kenapa?"

'Kau harus pulang sekarang! Paman Hiashi mengalami kecelakaan pesawat dan untungnya paman masih bisa diselamatkan hanya saja kondisinya sangat keritis. Kita harus menemuinya segera.'

"APAA! Iya. Aku akan kesana. Kakak kirim alamatnya sekarang" ujar Hinata panik.

Melihat kepanikan Hinata Naruto pun bertanya dan langsung dijawab oleh Hinata. Dan dengan segera Hinata pun pergi bersama dengan Naruto ke rumah sakit yang dimaksud.

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit Hinata hanya dapat berdoa dalam diam didalam mobil yang sedang dinaikinya bersama Naruto.

Melihat sang kekasih yang terus menerus gelisah Naruto pun menggenggam tangan Hinata kuat, mencoba menenangkan hati Hinata.

Tidak terasa saat ini Hinata telah sampai jua dirumah Sakit dimana ayahnya dirawat. Terus menerobos sampai menuju kamar yang membawanya menuju ayahnya.

"Kak Neji?" Panggil Hinata pada sosok pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang sedang menunggu didepan sebuah ruangan bersama dengan paman dan adiknya.

"Paman Hizashi bagaimana keadaan ayah?" Tanya Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Entahlah dokter yang menangani ayahmu belum juga keluar sampai saat ini." Ucap Hizashi pada Hinata dan disebelah Hinata berdiri Naruto yang terus menggenggam tangannya.

_KLAK..._

Tidak lama kemudian dokter yang menangani Hiashi pun segera keluar dari dalam ruangan. Tidak butuh waktu lama Hinata berserta yang lain pun menghampiri sang dokter tersebut.

"Dok bagaimana keadaan ayah saya?" Tanya Hinata.

"Pasien mengalami beberapa luka yang cukup serius akibat kecelakaan pesawat yang beliau naiki. Dan buka hanya luka serius saja yang diderita beliau, kemungkinan beliau akan mengalami masa-masa koma untuk beberapa saat." Jelas sang dokter. "Kalau begitu saya permisi"

"Hinata paman mau bicara padamu sebentar. Ikut paman" ucap Hizashi dan Hinata pun mengikuti langkah sang paman. Sedangkan Naruto, Neji dan Hanabi memasuki ruangan dimana Hiashi terbaring lemah.

"Ada apa paman?" Tanya Hinata saat berada ditempat yang sepi.

"Apa kau mengetahui tentang kondisi perusahaan saat ini?"

"Iya aku tahu."

"Kalau begitu apa kau mau menerima tawaran dari perusahaan yang dengan senang hati menanamkan sahamnya sebesar 85%?" Tanya Hizashi membuat Hinata terdiam.

"Paman tahu kau pasti tidak mau menerimanya. Paman juga tahu ayahmu berniat pergi ke Suna untuk mendapatkan bantuan untuk perusahaannya. Tapi kau lihat sendiri sekarang, ayahmu sedang kritis saat ini. Tidak ada cara lain untuk menolong perusahaan kecuali kau harus menerimanya. coba bayangkan bila ayahmu sadar dari komanya dan mengetahui bahwa perusahaan yang sudah lama dibangun sekarang justru semakin menurun, pasti dia akan syok berat." Ucap Hizashi panjang lebar.

"Paman harap kau bisa memikirkannya baik-baik demi ayah dan keluargamu Hinata."

"Akan aku pikirkan paman?"

"Kalau begitu kita kekamar ayahmu sekarang."

"Iya. Baik."

.

.

.

Tbc.

Sakura : _psstt_... Hinata! Hinata! (Manggil dengan pelan).

Hinata : (tengok kanan kiri) Sakura? Ada apa?

Sakura : gapapa. Nih mau ngasih surat dari pembaca.

Hinata : surat apa?

Sakura : kali ini bukan pertanyaan melainkan pembicaraan tentang pair mereka dan akhir pair ending. Banyak yang pengen end pair SasuHina dan ada juga yang NaruHina. Kira-kira kamu mau yang mana?

Hinata : gak tau. Sakura sendiri?

Sakura : banyak yang minta sama Sasu. Apalagi kecewa saat tau pair ini akan berat di NS dan SH.

Hinata : begitu ya...

Sakura : kenapa Hinata?

Hinata : gapapa. Ternyata banyak juga yang ngasih surat antara suka dan tidak dengan pair di fic ini ya. Tapi aku suka surat dari salah satu pembaca yang bernama "**sh always**".

Sakura : aku juga suka isi suratnya.

Hinata : ya selama jalan ceritanya belum panjang kita tidak bisa menentukan mau dengan siapa kita berpasangan. Kita hanya menyerahkan saja pada author yang memegang kendali atas jalan ceritanya.

Sakura : ya betul. Dan aku harap para pembaca akan menerima segala keputusan pair yang sudah ditetapkan oleh authornya saat chapter terakhir.

Hinata : ehm. Author sudah menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi pair endingnya dan yang mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Tapi itu masih rahasia.

Sakura : eh Hinata kau megang surat dari siapa saja?

Hinata : aku megang surat dari **n, mangetsuNaru, Guest, Lee Fukushu, Rikuma, sh always, hinatauchiha69, Fii san,** **Renita Nee-chan, Riuchiaki**. Kalau kamu?

Sakura : aku dari **momo chan, mio SSL, guess who, nadya sabrina, ongkitang, akaneharuko, Kensuchan, nurafiah15, zaniyah uchiha.**

SakuHina : dan terima kasih karena sudah membaca fic kami dan telah memberikan komentar pada kami semua. Maaf bila ada kata atau kalimat yang kurang berkenang dan tambah gak jelas. Chapter kemarin juga sengaja di percepat karena memang gak ingin yang romantic-romantic banget. Sampai jumpa next chap. Bye.


	4. Chapter 4 : Waktunya Dimulai

**Disclaimer** : kayaknya kalo Naruto dkk itu punya Masashi Kishimoto sedangkan cerita ini punya Choco deh.

**Warning** : gajelas, AU, typo,abal-abal, pasaran dan lain-lain.

**Pairing** : (chap 3) NaruHina, NaruSaku, SasuHina (**NO FLAME PAIR**)

**Summary** : Masalah yang berawal dari rencana perjodohan yang membawa keempat remaja ini mengalami penderitaan dalam hidupnya. Menghacurkan berbagai macam hati, perasaan, cinta, sayang, kasih, serta persahabat yang sudah tumbuh sejak lama. Dan karena masalah itu 'dia' memilih bersahabat dengan dendam untuk membalas perbuatan yang sudah diperbuat oleh sahabatnya. Akan kah dendam dapat membuatnya merasa bahagia?

.

.

**DON'T LIKE PAIR DON'T READ!**  
**NO FLAME PAIR OK.**

.

.

**Waktunya Dimulai**

.

"Baik saya akan kesana saat ini juga. -iya terima kasih." Suara seorang pria terdengar di ruang keluarga kediaman Namikaze. Dan orang yang tadi sempat berbicara itu adalah Minato Namikaze.

"Dari siapa Minato?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut merah panjang yang tidak lain adalah Kushina Namikaze, istri dari Minato Namikaze.

"Dari rekan kerjaku di Iwa. Dia bilang dia ingin mengundang kita untuk acara yang dia adakan. Tapi kau kan sedang sakit saat ini, aku ragu untuk membawamu kesana maka dari itu aku akan pergi sendiri diantar oleh Kizashi." Ujar Minato.

"Tidak. Aku akan ikut denganmu." Ucap Kushina.

"Tapi kau kan sedang sak-"

"Aku hanya flu saja. Kalau kau mengkhawatirkan aku kita ajak Mebuki saja." Usul Kushina.

"Baiklah. Kita pergi bersama tapi kalau kita semua pergi Naruto dengan siapa?" Ucap Minato sambil memikirkan anaknya.

"Naruto sudah besar jadi dia bisa mengurus keperluannya sendiri. Lagi pula kita bisa minta tolong pada Sakura untuk membantunya di rumah." Ujar Kushina.

"Tapi apa Sakura mau?"

"Aku yakin dia mau. Semalam aku bertanya pada Sakura berapa hari dia akan menginap disini."

"Lalu dia bilang apa?"

"Dia bilang sampai hatinya mood dengan seseorang. Jadi dia akan tinggal disini untuk beberapa hari." Ujar Kushina lagi.

"Baiklah kita minta tolong pada Sakura saja."

"Kalau begitu akan aku beritahu Mebuki dan Sakura."

"Hm. Akan aku rapikan barang-barang kita." Ujar Minato dan langsung berjalan ke kamarnya sementara Kushina menemui Sakura dan Mebuki untuk berbicara hal ini.

.

"Hinata? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto pada kekasihnya saat sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Hinata yang sudah hampir dekat. Suasana jalanan saat ini sudah mulai lengah mengingat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

"Tidak apa-apa kok."

"Jangan bohong. Kau sejak tadi diam saja. Ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Apa aku boleh berkata sesuatu padamu Naruto?" Ucap Hinata dengan ragu.

"Tentu saja. Apa?"

"Aku... aku ingin kita putus." Ucapan Hinata sukses membuat Naruto menghentikan mobilnya secara mendadak tepat di kediaman Hyuuga dan membulatkan matanya dengan tidak percaya.

"Hinata jangan bercanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku serius."

"Apa alasanmu Hinata?"

'Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Tapi... aku harus bisa' Ucap Hinata dalam hati tanpa melihat wajah Naruto. "Aku sudah dijodohkan oleh ayahku."

"KAU... KAU BOHONG. KATAKAN PADAKU KALAU KAU BOHONG HINATA!" Teriak Naruto sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu Hinata.

"Aku tidak bohong. Ayah sendiri sudah mengatakannya padaku. Kalau kau tidak percaya kau bisa menanyakannya pada Neji." Ujar Hinata.

"Kau bisa menolak perjodohan ini kan!?"

"Iya. Tapi aku tidak bisa menolak keinginan ayahku dan kau juga tidak tahu apa-apa."

"TIDAK. KAU TIDAK BOLEH MENIKAH DENGAN ORANG LAIN!." Teriak Naruto dalam mobil yang sejak tadi sudah berhenti di depan rumah Hinata.

"KAU TIDAK BOLEH EGOIS NARUTO!."

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI. YANG AKU INGINKAN KAU TIDAK MENERIMA PERJODOHAN INI. KARENA KAU MILIKKU." Emosi Naruto mulai menguap apa lagi saat Hinata bisa berteriak di depannya.

"AKU BUKAN MILIKMU."

"KAU MILIKKU."

"BUKAN!."

"KALAU MEMANG BUKAN MAKA AKU AKAN MEMBUATMU MENJADI MILIKKU." Ucap Naruto yang mulai dikuasai amarah sehingga dengan mudahnya dia menyerang Hinata di dalam mobil.

"NARU... LEPASKAN AKU!" Ucap marah Hinata saat Naruto membuat jok mobil yang dia duduki menjadi rendah dan tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruto pun duduk di pinggang Hinata.

"Tidak akan sebelum aku membuatmu menjadi milikku seutuhnya agar kau tidak meninggalkanku."

"Kau keterlaluan. Leepas..." ujar Hinata yang terus berontak pada Naruto yang berada di atasnya.

Menerima penolakan Hinata Naruto pun langsung mencium bibir Hinata dengan nafsu yang sedikit demi sedikit muncul karena desahan yang keluar dari mulut Hinata tanpa sengaja.

'Tidak. Aku tidak boleh melakukannya sebelum menikah. Tidak boleh.' Ucap Hinata dalam hati dengan tangan yang meraba-raba mencari sesuatu.

Saat ciuman Naruto bertambah ganas dan liar Hinata pun mengambil sesuatu yang berada didekat tangannya lalu memukulkannya pada kepala Naruto sehingga membuat Naruto menggeram kesakitan merasakan nyeri dikepalanya.

Tanpa buang waktu lagi Hinata pun mendorong Naruto dan berlari ke dalam rumah meninggalkan Naruto yang masih kesakitan.

"Hiks... hiks... kenapa kau melakukan hal itu, Naru?" Tangis Hinata saat sudah berada di dalam kamarnya.

Sementara di dalam mobil Naruto menggeram kesal dan langsung menjalankan mobilnya dengan sangat kencang menuju sebuah bar.

.

_TOK... TOK... TOK_

Suara ketukan pintu di kediaman Namikaze terdengar oleh Sakura yang tidur lelap diruang tamu demi menunggu kepulangan anak dari majikannya tapi sepertinya Sakura enggan untuk membukanya mengingat sekarang sudah jam 2 pagi.

_TOK... TOK... TOK..._

Membuka perlahan matanya demi mengumpulkan nyawanya kembali adalah hal yang dilakukan Sakura saat ini.

_BUAAG... BUAAGG... BUAGG..._

"BUKA PINTUNYA BODOH!" Teriak seseorang dari luar pintu dengan marah membuat Sakura beranjak dan berlari menuju pintu depan.

_CKKLEEK... KLAAK…_

Saat Sakura sudah membukakan pintu masuk, Sakura pun dikagetkan oleh Naruto yang jatuh ke lantai membuat wajah pemuda itu sukses membentur lantai yang dingin dengan sangat keras. Namun sepertinya Naruto tidak merasakan sakit apa-apa.

"Naruto?" Panggil Sakura sambil membalik tubuh Naruto.

"_Hime_... jangan tinggalkan aku." Gumah Naruto dengan mata yang terpejam.

Melihat kondisi Naruto yang seperti ini Sakura pun kembali berdiri lalu mengunci pintu dan membawa Naruto menuju kamar tamu karena Sakura tidak kuat bila harus membopong Naruto menuju kamar yang berada dilantai dua.

"Ah... dia bau alkohol." Keluh Sakura saat mencium bau alkohol dari badan Naruto.

"Kenapa dia minum sih? Setauku dia tidak suka minum. Untung saja orang tuanya sedang pergi kalau tidak dia pasti sudah dibunuh." Gumah Sakura saat membawa Naruto.

Sesampainya di kamar tamu Naruto pun ditidurkan diranjang tersebut lalu Sakura pun langsung keluar dari kamar tersebut meninggalkan Naruto yang terus mengigau memanggil nama seseorang. Sakura kini berjalan menuju kamar tamu yang berada di sebelah kamar untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

Setelah Sakura pergi Naruto yang semula tertidur kini beranjak turun dari ranjang tersebut dan berjalan keluar kamar dengan tatapan hampa. Saat sudah berada di luar kamar Naruto melihat pintu kamar tamu yang berada di sebelah dalam kondisi setengah terbuka dan itu membuat Naruto berjalan menuju kamar tersebut.

Membuka perlahan Naruto dapat melihat sosok gadis yang sedang tertidur dengan posisi memunggunginya. Naruto berjalan dan mendekati gadis yang sedang tertidur diranjang tersebut masih dengan tatapan kosong.

Melihat gadis itu Naruto pun menyeringai dan menaiki ranjang dengan perlahan lalu memposisikan dirinya di atas sosok itu. Perlahan tapi pasti Naruto mencium bibir gadis yang berada di bawahnya dengan lembut.

Awalnya Naruto hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja, namun semakin lama Naruto mulai menggerakkan bibirnya demi melumat bibir gadis ini.

"Ahh~..." suara desahan terdengar ditelinga Naruto dan membuatnya semakin menyeringai lalu detik berikutnya Naruto mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjilati bibir dan wajah gadis ini.

Merasa ada yang mengganggu tidurnya Sakura pun membuka matanya perlahan. Dan betapa terkejutnya saat dia melihat Naruto berada di atasnya sambil menjilat wajah Sakura.

Menerima perlakuan ini Sakura pun langsung mendorong Naruto hingga jatuh dari tempat tidur. Naruto tidak berkata dia hanya diam memandang gadis yang telah mendorongnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN NARUTO!?" Pekik Sakura pada Naruto yang hanya diam saja. "-KAU MAU MEMPERKOSAKU ,HAH?"

Mendengar teriakan gadis di depannya Naruto pun kembali berdiri dan mendekati ranjang tersebut membuat Sakura memundurkan badannya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? PERGI!" Teriak Sakura lagi sambil melempar bantal pada Naruto.

"Jika dengan memperkosamu aku akan mendapatkan dirimu seutuhnya akan aku lakukan dengan senang hati _Hime_." Ucap Naruto yang mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh Sakura. Namun sebelum tangan itu menyentuhnya Sakura sudah menepis lebih dahulu.

"Kau mabuk Naruto. Aku bukan _Hime_mu. Aku Sakura. Lebih baik kau keluar dan istirahat."

"Aku ingin tidur denganmu _Hime_." Ucap Naruto yang kini mulai merangkak dan menarik tangan Sakura dengan cepat.

"Lepaskan aku Naruto!. Aku bukan _Hime_."

"Jangan mengelak lagi _Hime_. Tadi kau sudah memukul kepalaku dan sekarang kau harus menerima hukumanmu sayang." Ucap Naruto dan langsung menggigit leher Sakura dan membuat Sakura memekik kesakitan.

"KYYAAK... LEPASKAN AKU." Teriak Sakura berusaha merontah. Namun kini kedua tangan Sakura telah digenggan dengan kuat oleh Naruto.

Tidak ada jalan lain Sakura pun menendang kejantanan Naruto sehingga Naruto langsung melepaskannya dan menahan sakit di'miliknya'.

"SIAL! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN _HIME_!?" Teriak Naruto.

Melihat Naruto yang masih kesakitan Sakura pun beranjak untuk meninggalkan kamar ini. Namun karena tidak hati-hati dan terlalu buru-buru Sakura pun jatuh karena tersandung kaki ranjang.

Naruto yang melihat Sakura (sebagai Hinata) jatuh, dengan segera mengambil tali yang entah darimana didapatkannya dan menduduki punggung Sakura yang jatuh tengkurap lalu mengikat tangannya menjadi satu kearah belakang.

"Lepaskan."

"Tidak akan." Ucap Naruto dan langsung mengangkat Sakura kembali keranjang dan langsung menibaninya. "Kita main sekarang _Hime_."

Tanpa basa-basi Naruto mencium bibir Sakura dengan ganas sambil memainkan kedua payudara Sakura yang masih tertutup pakaian.

"Hmmphh... mmph..." gumahan Sakura mencoba menghindar dari bibir Naruto agar bibir tersebut tidak lagi menempel dibibirnya.

"NARUTO... SADAR AKU BUKAN -hmmph." Ucapan Sakura terpotong saat Naruto kembali mencium bibirnya setelah dia selesai mengambil oksigen untuk bernafas.

Masih setia dengan bibir Sakura Naruto pun menyingkap baju yang dipakai oleh Sakura untuk memperlihatkan apa isi dibalik baju tersebut. Dan mulai meremas kembali payudara yang ternyata tidak tertutup oleh bra.

Merasa bajunya ditarik ke atas Sakura semakin berontak saat dia juga merasakan remasan kuat dari Naruto dipayudaranya.

Melepaskan ciumannya kini Naruto menatap kedua gunung kembar Sakura (yang dalam pikiran Naruto dia melihat wajah Hinata) tanpa memperdulikan Sakura yang sudah mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"Kau nakal _Hime_." Ucap Naruto menyeringai. "-kau pasti ingin menggodaku dengan cara tidak memakai bra. Iya kan?" Bisik Naruto ditelinga Sakura dengan sensual.

"Tidak hiks... lepas." Gumah Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya saat Naruto kembali menyerang leher Sakura dan meninggalkan bercak merah dileher tersebut.

Melihat gadis di bawahnya menangis Naruto pun terdiam lalu berucap dengan lembut "Jangan menangis _Hime_-"

"Aku bukan _Hime_ hisk..."

"-aku janji tidak akan bertindak kasar saat melakukannya-"

"Aku tidak peduli hiks... lepaskan aku..."

"-tidak akan. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Kau milikku. Ya, KAU MILIKKU!" Ucap Naruto yang diakhiri teriak frustasi saat mendengar ucapan Sakura.

Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruto pun melepaskan pakaian bawah Sakura dan pakaian dalamnya yang sudah sedikit basah kecuali pakaian atasnya yang masih melekat di atas payudaranya lalu setelah membuka pakaian Sakura dia pun melepaskan pakaiannya juga hingga polos lalu memposisikan kejantanannya di depan lubang kemaluan Sakura.

"Jangan hiks... kumohon Naruto." Ucap Sakura yang sudah tidak berdaya apalagi mengingat kedua tangannya diikat dibelakang.

Melihat gadis yang berada dibawahnya menangis Naruto pun menunduk dan mencium kening Sakura sebelum memasukkan dirinya sambil berujar "Aku mencintaimu Hinata."

Berakhirnya kalimat itu Naruto pun langsung menghujamkan miliknya dengan milik Sakura dalam sekali hentakan dan dalam kondisi kemaluan milik Sakura yang hanya sedikit mengeluarkan cairan, sehingga membuat Sakura-

"KYYAAAKK... ARRRGGHH... SA-KIT!" memekik kesakitan karena hentakan Naruto. Dan pagi ini adalah pagi yang membuat Sakura menyesal karena harus menerima perintah Kushina.

.

Pukul 5 dini hari Sakura masih tergeletak di atas kasur yang berada disalah satu kamar milik kediaman Namikaze. Menangis seorang diri (dengan kedua tangan yang masih terikat) walau pun di sampingnya ada seseorang yang tidur lelap setelah aktivitas yang dia lakukan pada Sakura.

Mencoba menguatkan dirinya perlahan-lahan Sakura bangun dari ranjang tersebut dan mencari sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk membuka ikatan ditangannya. Mata Sakura menelusuri ruangan yang dia tempati sambil sesenggukkan sehabis menangis lalu matanya menatap sebuah gunting di meja lampu di samping ranjang.

Tanpa buang waktu Sakura pun mengambil gunting tersebut sambil membelakanginya dan menggesek-gesekkan gunting itu pada tali yang mengikatnya.

"Akh!..." jerit tertahan Sakura saat mata gunting itu mengenai pergelangan tangannya. Tapi Sakura tidak peduli yang penting tali itu putus.

Setelah tali itu putus Sakura menurunkan bajunya dan mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuh bawahnya yang polos. Lalu setelahnya dia mengambil celana dan pakaian dalam serta potongan tali yang sempat mengikatnya tadi lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

Namun langkah Sakura terhenti seketika saat otaknya memikirkan hal yang akan terjadi bila Naruto mengetahui kejadian ini. Maka dari itu walaupun Sakura ragu dia berbalik lagi kearah Naruto dan mendekatinya.

Sebelum mendekati Naruto Sakura menaruh kembali barang yang sempat dia pungut dan meletakannya didekat pintu. Berjalan perlahan sambil mengambil pakaian-pakaian Naruto yang tergeletak dilantai lalu memasangkannya kembali ketubuh Naruto walau harus memakaikannya sambil menutup kedua mata demi tidak melihat benda yang telah merusak dirinya.

Setelah selesai memakaikan kembali pakaian Naruto Sakura pun membuka mata dan menatap sprei putih yang berantakan dan ada noda darahnya. Mengingat itu adalah darahnya Sakura kembali menangis dan dengan ide yang ada di kepalanya Sakura pun menaruh sebuah bantal dan boneka di atas noda tersebut.

Sakura melangkah pergi setelah mengatur semuanya dengan rapi dan bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya dari segala kotoran yang melekat ditubuhnya.

.

05.45 Naruto mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya mencoba tersadar dari alam tidurnya. Setelah mata itu terbuka Naruto menatap langit-langit kamar dalam diam lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping ranjang.

'Kosong' batin Naruto saat melihat bahwa dia hanya tidur seorang diri.

Naruto pun bangun untuk duduk di atas ranjang dan menghela nafas berat.

'Untung saja hanya mimpi. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melakukan 'itu' pada Hinata. Kalau memang benar aku tidak akan mengampuni diriku sendiri.' Ucap Naruto dalam hati sambil mengusap wajahnya secara kasar.

'Tapi kenapa aku tidur di kamar tamu? Tumben sekali aku tidur dengan sprei yang berantakan sekali.' Ucap heran Naruto. '-lebih baik aku segera mandi dan berangkat sekolah.' Ujar Naruto tanpa memperdulikan tumpukan boneka dan bantal yang berada di sampingnya dan langsung berjalan keluar kamar.

Setelah mandi di kamarnya sendiri Naruto pun bergegas turun menuju dapur dan melihat sosok Sakura yang sedang melamun sambil mencuci piring.

"Sakura?"

_PRAANG..._

Mendengar suara Naruto membuat Sakura bergetar ketakutan apa lagi saat bayang-bayang kejadian semalam berputar dipikirannya.

'Kau harus tenang. Anggap saja tidak terjadi apa-apa' batin Sakura menguatkan dirinya.

Menoleh dengan ragu sambil berucap dengan terbatah-batah "a-ada apa?"

"Aku sejak tadi tidak melihat yang lain. Kemana mereka?" Tanya Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati Sakura dan itu membuat Sakura mundur perlahan.

"Me-mereka pergi ke Iwa kemarin sore dan akan pulang nanti malam." Jelas Sakura menunduk membuat Naruto yang ingin mengambil gelas untuk minum menatapnya heran.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto heran dan mencoba untuk menyentuh pundak Sakura. Namun Sakura menepisnya dan berteriak "JANGAN SENTUH AKU!"

Mendengar Sakura yang berteriak membuat Naruto kaget seketika. Namun Sakura dengan segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku... aku harus membereskan kamar yang semalam kau gunakan." Ucap Sakura dan langsung pergi dari hadapan Naruto. Meninggalkannya seorang diri.

"Aneh!" Gumah Naruto lalu segera memakan roti yang ada di atas meja.

Sedangkan di kamar tamu yang menjadi saksi bisu tentang kejadian semalam Sakura kembali menangis.

'Aku tidak boleh cengeng. Ini masalah sepele. Selama Naruto tidak tahu aku akan aman-aman saja.' Semangat Sakura pada diri sendiri.

Setelah menyemangatinya sendiri Sakura pun melepas sprei putih itu untuk mencucinya setelah pulang sekolah nanti.

.

Di sebuah SMA Konoha kini Sasuke duduk seorang diri sambil menatap pohon Sakura yang berada didekatnya sambil menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus di pagi yang sejuk ini.

Dia rindu pada seseorang yang sangat dicintainya. Sasuke ingin Bertemu dengan Sakura. Kemarin saat Sasuke ingin menemui Sakura tetangganya hanya bilang bahwa Sakura tidak pulang sejak malam minggu kemarin.

"Hah... kau kemana Sakura? Kau tahu aku merindukanmu." Gumah Sasuke sambil menatap bunga sakura yang berterbangan.

_GUBRAAK..._

"Ouch..." suara seseorang membuat Sasuke menoleh sejenak pada sosok yang jatuh tidak jauh dari dirinya dengan membawa banyak sekali buku.

Merasa kasihan Sasuke menghampiri gadis tersebut dan membantunya membereskan buku-buku itu.

"Kau tidak apa?" Tanya Sasuke yang tahu bahwa orang itu adalah pacar sahabatnya. Sosok itu adalah Hinata Hyuuga.

"Tidak. Terima kasih Uchiha."

"Wajahmu pucat, kau sakit?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ada sedikit masalah-"

"Dengan Naruto?" Potong Sasuke membuat Hinata terdiam dan menunduk.

"Ternyata kita sama ya? Kau ada masalah dengan kekasihmu aku ada masalah dengan kekasihku." Ucap Sasuke sambil memberikan buku yang telah dirapikannya pada Hinata.

"Tapi kurasa masalahku lebih besar dari pada masalahmu." Ucap Hinata sambil berjalan bersama dengan Sasuke.

"Justru sepertinya akulah yang mempunyai masalah yang besar." Jeda sesaat Sasuke gunakan untuk membuang nafas. "-aku bertengkar dengan pacarku karena ayah mengungkit tentang perjodohanku dengan gadis lain di depan pacarku sehingga membuatnya menangis."

"Aku juga sama. Ayahku berencana untuk menjodohkanku dengan pemuda lain. Namun saat aku menceritakannya pada Naruto dia marah dan kecewa. Sampai sekarang kami belum ada komunikasi sama sekali."

Mendengar ucapan Hinata Sasuke berpikir sejenak kalu bertanya padanya "Lalu apa kau akan meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja demi pemuda yang tidak kau kenal?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Sebenarnya aku tidak ikhlas bila harus kehilangan Naruto tapi ayahku sedang sakit dan aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menerima rencana ayah saat ayah sadar dari komanya nanti." Ujar Hinata. "Uchiha sendiri bagaimana?"

"Kalau aku akan tetap mempertahankan orang yang aku cintai walau harus menentang kedua orang tuaku. Aku juga tidak mau menikah dengan gadis yang tidak aku cintai. Lebih baik aku menolak dari awal sebelum aku menyesali keputusanku karena meninggalkan orang yang kita cintai."

Perkata Sasuke sukses membuat Hinata terdiam sejenak demi mencerna perkataan yang Sasuke ucapkan.

"Dan lebih baik kau pikirkan keputusanmu matang-matang sebelum kau menyesal karena kehilangan Naruto. Aku pergi dulu." Ujar Sasuke dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang sedang memikirkan ucapannya.

'Uchiha benar. Aku tidak akan mau kehilangan Naruto. Aku harus tetap mempertahankan Naruto seperti yang diucapkan Uchiha. Aku harus bertemu dengannya sepulang sekolah nanti.' Batin Hinata sambil mengirim pesan untuk Naruto.

.

_Drrrt... drrrt... drrrt..._

Getar ponsel milik Naruto membuat Naruto tersentak dari lamunan paginya di dalam kelas. Melihat siapa yang mengirim pesan Naruto pun dengan segera membaca pesan tersebut yang berisi,

_'Maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu kesal tadi malam. Tadi aku berbicara dengan Uchiha dan dia memberikan saran padaku untuk tetap mempertahankan orang yang aku cintai dari pada harus memilih pemuda yang tidak aku kenal. Dan aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran Uchiha. Jika kau mau memaafkanku temui aku setelah pulang sekolah nanti ditempat biasa. Aku menunggumu. I LOVE YOU.'_

Membaca isi pesan tersebut Naruto pun menjadi bahagia dan berbunga-bunga dalam hatinya. Teman sebangkunya yang bernama Shikamaru pun tersentak dari tidurnya saat Naruto melompat dari bangkunya dan membuatnya terbangun dari mimpi indahnya.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" Tanya pemuda bernama Sai.

"Kau tahu aku baru mendapatkan kata cinta dari kekasihku lagi." Ucap Naruto bahagia.

"Cih, kau seperti bocah yang baru puber." Ejek Shikamaru dengan muka yang tenggelam dilipatan tangannya.

"Bilang saja kau sirik karena Temari jarang mengatakannya. Yang ada dia selalu memarahimu."

"Berisik!"

Naruto pun tertawa melihat teman sebangkunya tidak bisa membalas perkataannya. Dan teman-temannya pun menertawakan Shikamaru.

Dan tanpa menyadari bahwa sejak tadi ada seseorang yang mendengar ucapan Naruto yang begitu bahagia, tidak seperti dirinya. 'Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula' itu adalah kalimat yang cocok untuk dirinya saat ini. Sudah kekasihnya dijodohkan dengan gadis lain sehingga membuatnya bertengkar dan parahnya lagi dia harus kehilangan kesuciannya oleh orang yang bukan suaminya. Sungguh malang nasib Sakura Haruno saat ini.

.

Sebulan semenjak kejadian itu Hinata dan Naruto sudah bisa berbaik lagi dan akhirnya pilihan Hinata adalah tetap berada bersama Naruto. Namun kedekatan Naruto dan Sakura semakin menjauh membuat Naruto hanya angkat bahu melihat sikap Sakura yang menjauhinya.

Bukan hanya itu saja hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke pun semakin merenggang dalam waktu satu bulan. Setiap Sasuke mengajaknya bertemu Sakura selalu menolak. Bila ditelpon atau di sms tidak pernah dibalas. Sasuke datang ke rumahnya pun Sakura selalu mengunci pintu dan tidak akan membukakan pintu sampai Sasuke lelah dan akan menyerah dengan sendirinya.

Dan kini Sakura hanya diam seorang diri di dalam kelas sambil melamun memikirkan Sasuke. Ya, Sasuke Uchiha. Pemuda yang telah membuat hatinya telah jatuh cinta.

Namun mengingat kedua orang tua Sasuke yang tidak menerimanya membuat Sakura semakin merunduk sedih apa lagi saat disadari dirinya sudah tidak perawan lagi. Apakah mungkin Sasuke masih mau memerimanya yang sudah menjadi bekas orang lain?

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Sakura pusing. Naruto yang masuk ke kelas setelah pelajaran olahraga hanya menatap Sakura yang dilihatnya seperti orang sakit.

"Huek..." melihat Sakura yang sedang mual membuat Naruto berlari menghampiri tempat duduk Sakura.

"Sakura kau tidak apa?" Tanya Naruto yang terus melihat Sakura seperti orang yang menahan muntah.

"Tidak. Aku hanya masuk angin. Aku hue..." ucapan Sakura terpotong oleh mualnya sendiri dan langsung berlari menuju toilet sekolah.

"SAKU-"

"Naruto kau sedang apa?" Tanya Ino sahabat Sakura yang melihat pemuda itu berdiri di depan kelas.

"Tidak apa. Kau coba susul Sakura ku rasa dia sakit." Ujar Naruto.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu akan aku susul dia." Setelah berujar seperti itu Ino pun segera menyusul Sakura.

Melihat Ino sudah menyusul Sakura Naruto pun kembali menuju lapangan olahraga untuk melanjutkan pelajarannya. Namun saat baru sampai dilapangan Naruto dikejutkan oleh teriakan Ino yang memanggil namanya.

"NARUTO! NARUTO KAU HARUS MENOLONG SAKURA!" Ucap Ino panik.

"ADA APA DENGAN SAKURA!?" Tanya Naruto yang tidak kalah panik.

"SAKURA PINGSAN DI TOILET SEKOLAH." Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Naruto pun berlari menuju toilet.

Saat dirinya melihat Sakura yang tergeletak dilantai dengan segera Naruto pun mengangkatnya menuju ruang kesehatan diikuti oleh Ino di belakangnya. Namun sayangnya ruang kesehatan sedang tidak ada yang menjaganya karena penjaganya sedang cuti.

Karena tidak ada pilihan lain Naruto pun membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit dan meminta tolong pada Ino untuk memberikannya izin pada wali kelasnya.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit Sakura langsung diperiksa oleh dokter. Setelah selesai di periksa dokter pun menemui Naruto untuk membicarakan keadaan Sakura.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dok?" Tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Apa anda kekasihnya?" Tanya sang dokter membuat Naruto heran. 'Kenapa harus bertanya seperti itu?' Batin Naruto.

"Bukan. Saya hanya temannya saja. Tadi saya melihatnya pingsan di toilet. Memangnya ada apa dok?" Ujar Naruto dan sang dokter pun menatapnya dan berusaha mencari kebenaran atas ucapan remaja berambut pirang ini.

"Dia hamil." Ucap sang dokter saat tidak menemukan kebohongan dalam diri Naruto.

"Hamil?" Gumah Naruto tidak percaya.

"Iya. Dan usia kandungannya sudah memasuki kurang lebih 1 bulan." Jelas dokter itu. "-kau harus memberitahu pada kekasihnya agar segera menikahkan gadis itu. Ku lihat dari pemeriksaan dia sedikit mengalami strees." Lanjut sang dokter sambil memberikan saran pada Naruto.

"Baik. Akan saya cari siapa orangnya. Terima kasih dokter." Dan dengan perkataan itu Naruto pun mendekati ranjang Sakura yang terhalang oleh tirai hijau.

_SRAAK..._

Saat tirai tersebut dibuka Naruto dapat melihat Sakura yang duduk dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. 'Mungkinkah dia mendengarnya?' Batin Naruto.

Saat hendak mencoba mendekatinya tiba-tiba Sakura turun dari ranjang dan pergi berlari menjauhi Naruto.

'Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak mungkin hamil. Dokter itu pasti salah. Iya, dia pasti salah. Aku tidak mungkin hamil. TIDAK!' Ucap Sakura sambil terus berlari dan langkahnya terhenti saat dirasa tangannya digenggam seseorang.

"Mau kemana kau?" Ucap orang itu yang tidak lain adalah Naruto.

"Lepas... jangan ganggu aku lagi."

"Aku tidak berniat untuk mengganggumu Sakura tapi aku hanya ingin tahu siapa kekasihmu!"

"Untuk apa kau ingin tahu!?"

"Untuk meminta pertanggung jawabannya padamu Sakura. Sekarang katakan siapa orangnya?" Ujar Naruto membuat Sakura merosot jatuh ketanah sambil menangis.

'Kau orangnya Naruto.' Batin Sakura dalam hati menahan sakit di dadanya.

"Katakan padaku Sakura." Ucap lembut Naruto seraya mensejajarkan pandangannya.

'Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Walaupun Naruto yang melakukannya aku tidak akan memberitahukannya. Dia melakukannya karena frustasi dan aku tidak mau dia bertanggung jawab padaku hanya karena kasihan. Tidak aku tidak mau.' Ucap Sakura dan langsung berlari lagi meninggalkan Naruto.

"SAKURAAA!."

.

_CKLEEK... BRAAK..._

Suara pintu yang dibanting menandakan orang yang melakukannya sedang dalam emosi yang tinggi. Sakura saat ini menangis dibalik pintu masuk rumahnya.

_BRAAK... BRAAKK... BRAAK..._

"SAKURA BUKA PINTUNYA!" Suara Naruto terdengar bersamaan dengan pukulan keras di pintu rumah Sakura.

"PERGI KAU! AKU TIDAK MAU MELIHATMU." Teriak Sakura dari dalam rumah menolak untuk membukakan pintu untuk Naruto.

"SAKURA KU MOHON BUKA DAN CERITAKAN PADAKU."

"KALAU PUN AKU BERCERITA APA YANG BISA KAU LAKUKAN HAH!"

"..." ucapan Sakura membuat Naruto terdiam dibalik pintu.

"PERGI DARI SINI DAN TOLONG MENGERTI PERASAANKU SAAT INI."

"Baiklah kalau kau memang belum siap untuk bercerita padaku. Dan aku akan merahasiakannya sampai kau sendiri yang akan memberitahunya pada orang lain." Ujar Naruto dengan pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Sakura. "Aku pergi."

"Kenapa!?... KENAPA!?... KENAPAAA!?... ARRRGGH."

.

.

.  
Tbc

.

(TOK... TOK... TOK...)

Sakura : APA LAGI S- Author!

Choco : kenapa nangis?

Sakura : jangan tanya kau kan sudah tau sebabnya. Oh, Sasuke maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menjaga kesucianku untukmu. (Nangis bombay).

Choco : -_-" (sweatdrop). Sasu ngeliatin tuh dari pintu sama NaruHina. (Tunjuk orang yang lagi ngintip).

Sakura : Sasuke... (merona)

Choco : oke sekarang kalian bertiga masuk dan duduk di situ.

HNS: Baik.

Naruto : lalu ada apa?

Sasuke : hah... chapter ini aku gak bareng Saku. Mana harus ngeliat adegan yang 'gak-gak' lagi.

Choco : sudah jangan ngeluh. Aku kesini cuma mau ngasih pemberitahuan tentang cerita ini.

Naruto : apa?

Choco : chapter kemarin siapa yang dapat pesan dari pembaca?

HNSS : (angkat tangan kanan)

Choco : apa isinya? Dari siapa? (Pada buka ponsel)

Hinata : intinya aja ya. Pengennya SasuHina dari **Kensuchan, sasuhina fans, AM, Cahya Lavender HyUchiha, rezhee flouwerz, tamu rempong, Renita Nee-chan, Rikuma, hinatauchiha69.**

Naruto : pengennya NaruHina dari **NaruHina-Lover**. Pengen SasuSaku dari **Febri Feven.**

Sakura : gak mempermasalahkan tentang pair, yang penting enjoy aja dari **Namikaze** **Achiles**. Dia juga bilang suka batle antar pair.

Sasuke : penasaran dengan kisahnya. Dari **Rini Andriani Uchiga.**

Hinata : ada adu jotos antara NaruSasu? Dari **mahadewa.**

Choco : ada. Tapi nanti saat SasuHina menikah.

Naruto : romanticenya kurang ya..., dari **mangetsuNaru**

Choco : iya. Lagi gak berniat bikin yang romantice. Paling hurt aja. Hurt-nya dimainkan oleh Hinata dan Sakura.

Sakura : harap cantumkan pair end agar para pembaca tidak marah saat mengetahui akhir cerita ini. Aku rasa kalau Sasusaku itu sulit karena Sakura akan hamil anak Naruto. Jadi kesimpulannya pair fic ini adalah SasuHina dan NaruSaku. Dari **Zanah Pinkyblue.**

Sasuke : apakah ada alasan tertentu author merahasiakan pair akhir? Dari **Guest**.

Choco : oke. Untuk pertanyaan ini akan saya gabung dengan saran dari **Zanah pinkyblue**. Sasuke, Hinata masih ingat penjelasan kalian saat di chapter 2?

SasuHina : masih.

Choco : apa?

Hinata : Tentang pairing. Bila kalian penggemar SasuSaku dan NaruHina kami harap kalian gak kecewa karena dalam fic ini pair tersebut lebih sedikit dibanding dengan SasuHina dan NaruSaku. Jadi **fic ini akan berat ke pair SasuHina dan NaruSaku.**

Sasuke : **untuk genrenya**,,, kami rasa **bukan romantis untuk pairing SasuHina dan NaruSaku.** Kalau pun ada itu kemungkinan hanya sedikit sebagai kedok didepan orang atau mungkin sandiwara dan pasti romantisnya akan sangat sedikit dengan pairing yang bersangkutan ini. En-

Choco : cukup! Jadi kesimpulannya pair SH atau NS tidak akan ada romantis yang ada hanya hurt karena saya tidak ingin membuat tipe yang romantis. Memang fic ini akan berat di SH dan NS tapi untuk pair akhir saya akan buat pair kembali kepasangan awal yaitu SS dan NH. Dan niat saya buat merahasiakannya adalah untuk membuat para pembaca penasaran. Tapi maaf bila ada yang menginginkan pair end-a SH atau pun NS dan kecewa dengan keputusan saya. Saya harap kalian bisa menerimanya karena ini adalah murni ide saya sendiri. Sebagai gantinya akan saya buatkan pair NS dan SH dalam judul lain dilain waktu yang multi-chap juga.

Naruto : tapi Choco kan sudah menulis Sakura hamil anakku dan Hinata menikah dengan Sasuke!

Choco : ini fic dan aku juga bisa menulis Sakura keguguran dan Hinata bercerai dengan Sasuke.

Hinata : lalu bagaimana caranya membalik pasangannya seperti semula? Sedangkan pair akan berat di SH dan NS.

Choco : itu adalah jalan cerita dari fic ini. Dan takdir yang akan membawa kalian dalam permainan ini. Walau pun pair utama dalam fic ini SH dan NS (dalam genre hurt) tapi akhir pair akan kembali seperti semula yaitu SS dan NH. Maka dari itu saya menulis pair SS, NS, NH, dan SH. Apa ada pertanyaan lagi? (Naruto angkat tangan). Apa?

Naruto : kenapa A/n nya begini terus? Selalu percakapan dari pemeran?

Choco : dari siapa?

Naruto : aku sendiri.

Choco : -_- . Biar menarik (bagi saya) dan para pembaca gak pusing kalo bacanya nyambung kaya kereta.

SS : oh... oke apa ada pertanyaan atau saran yang ingin kalian sampaikan seperti kawan-kawan yang ada di atas?

SH : jika ada silahkan beritahu kami. Tapi jangan tanya siapa yang dapat happy end karena itu masih bisa berubah oke.

NS : dan jika tidak keberatan bisakah kalian meninggalkan jejak atau mungkin memberikan pendapat kalian atas jawaban dari author di atas.

NH : dan maaf bila ada kalimat yang kurang berkenan, tidak sopan, dan note yang kepanjangan. Chapter depan bakal ada Sasu yang mulai menjalankan rencananya dalam memisahkan kami loh.

CHNSS : akhir kata kami ucapkan see you next chap (jika kalian masih berminat dalam mengikuti cerita ini). Bye-bye.

Choco : oh iya satu lagi bagi yang suka NaruSaku, bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahun Sakura ini saya telah mengeluarkan fic bergenre family, hurt. Disitu ada Menma juga. Bagi yang tidak keberatan silahkan kunjungi fic Choco yang berjudul "**Aku Sayang Kamu**". dan satu lagi fic Multi-chap "**Demi Kamu**".

SS : untuk fic "**Berubah**" sudah keluar chap 10-nya. Bye.


End file.
